


Depressingly Different

by Falling_Forever_4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Akane, Alpha Fuyuhiko, Alpha Gundham, Alpha Hiyoko, Alpha Ibuki, Alpha Nekomaru, Alpha Sonia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Peko, Beta Teruteru, Beta Ultimate Imposter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's gonna take a while but there will be mpreg, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Chiaki, Omega Kazuichi, Omega Mahiru, Omega Mikan, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, There aren't any actual descriptions of it, Y'all are gonna hate me, You're gonna hate me, alpha nagito, beta hajime, cursing, i'm probably going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Forever_4/pseuds/Falling_Forever_4
Summary: Kazuichi Soda is a male Omega, which gets him made fun of. A lot. He doesn’t want the same thing to happen now that he’s trapped on an island with fifteen strangers, an optimistic bunny, and an insane two toned bear. So he devises a plan.Scent blockers and heat suppressants can only get him so far though, and when a certain motive outs him, everything starts going to shit.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 28
Kudos: 186





	1. Plan A 1.0

Being omega was bad enough on its own. Not only did it involve heats, slick, and the sickeningly sweet smell, but Alphas also think it’s okay to use us whenever they want. I fucking hate it. So when I figured out that I was literally the only male omega on the island, I devised a plan to make sure no one found out. Being honest with myself, the other omegas probably already knew, but I wasn’t anywhere near the alphas, so it should be fine. I should be fine. 

Once Usami finished giving her speech, confusing as it was, I sprinted away from everyone, trying to find somewhere where I could buy the things I needed. I eventually found the convenience store, and I’m happy to see they have exactly what I needed.  _ Thank god they have scent blockers. _ I had never used scent blockers before, because before, everyone knew I was an omega so it was pointless. But now, I knew no one here, and if I could convince them that I was a beta, then maybe I won’t get all of the ridicule that I used to get. 

After getting my supplies, I head back to my cabin, hoping that I wouldn’t bump into anyone, but my luck has never been that great. As I make my way down the rows of cabins, but before I could open my cabin door, someone stops me. Just smelling the air around me, it was a beta.  _ Well as long as it’s not an alpha. _ I turn to face the brunette boy. If I remember correctly, his name was Hajime. 

“Hey, I’m introducing myself to people, so uh… hi,” He says, smiling brightly, “I’m Hajime Hinata and you are?” He sticks out his hand for me to shake it. When I don’t, he finally notices the two boxes in my hands. He sniffs the air around us, his eyes widening in shock.  _ Fuck. He knows he knows. _ I guess he either reads the expression on my face, or he’s a very keen beta, because he hurriedly begins speaking. “Are you trying to hide it? I’m sorry, I won’t tell anyone,” 

“I… um well… I’m a male omega and I used to get bullied for it. And there’s no other male omegas here and it makes me worried that I’ll be made fun of,” I ramble, “So, uh yeah. I’m trying to hide it,” I laugh nervously, “Uh, anyways… I’m Kazuichi Soda. You aren’t going to… you aren’t gonna tell anyone right?” 

“I’ll keep your secret, Soda,” Hajime sighs, “But I’m just gonna let you know you, there’s nothing wrong with being an omega,” He says softly, “I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” He smiles once more before leaving. I fumble for the doorknob and enter my new home quickly. I quickly open the box of scent blockers and take one of the pills. These were fast acting, and would only take about an hour to take effect.  _ Thank fuck. _ Then after that, I’d have to take it every day at the same time. Then it’s time for me to take my fucking heat surpresents. I fucking hated my heat, so I’d definantly have to get rid of that. 

“What did I do wrong in my past life to become an omega?” I mutter to myself, taking the pill. I knew it wouldn’t have any effect on me for another week or so when my body finally processed that I was taking them. I didn’t know what I hated more, my heat, or the side effects of heat suppressants. So far, it’s a tie, both causing many issues that I hate with my entire being. At least with heat suppressants, I wouldn’t be raped while I’m out of my mind, and no alphas would be fighting over me. Sighing, I lay down on my bed, noticing that it was much comfier than I thought it would be, and proceeded to fall asleep. 

xXx

I’m woken up by a knocking sound, but it stops and I decide I’ll try to sleep some more. A few minutes pass and the knocking begins again. “Five more minutes,” I shout, knowing that they’d heard me. 

“Foolish mortal, did you not get the notification from Usami that we were to meet at the beach?” I heard from outside of my room.  _ What’s up with the way this guy talks? _ I think as I sit up. 

“No, I didn’t. I’ve been sleeping,” I yell back, standing from my bed and walking over to the door. I opened it to find a tall man that I had seen earlier. I didn’t remember his name, just that I had seen him before. I also knew for a fact that he was an alpha, and his scent was overwhelming to me.  _ Jesus christ he smells great. _ I silently hope that the scent blockers were working. He scoffs at me. 

“Well, now that you’ve been awoken, we can leave,” He states slowly, looking me up and down. Before I can ask what he was doing, he turns around with a flip of his scarf.  _ Weirdo. _ I close the door behind me and follow the strange alpha. 

When we got to the beach, everyone was already there, waiting for Usami to begin speaking.  _ Why did she call us here? _ I look around, trying to identify who was an alpha, who was an omega, and who was a beta. The tall alpha who had come to get me was named Gundham apparently. I only found out because of an alpha girl shouting it and calling him over. Looking over everyone, there were actually very few omegas here, which made me worried. If there were so little omegas, then the alphas would start fighting over who gets them. 

I learned the omega’s names quickly. There was Mahiru, Mikan, Chiaki, and of course me. Then there were quite a few alphas, Gundham, Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru, Nagito, Akane, Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Sonia.  _ Jesus christ there are so many. _ The betas were always less noticeable since their scents aren’t as strong, but I was able to pinpoint whose smell was who’s. There were only four of them, Teruteru, Peko, Buyakuya, and the guy I already met, Hajime. It kind of sucked that so many people on the island were Alphas. I already felt out of place in normal situations, but now my status made me feel like even more of an outsider. 

Before I was able to delve into my thoughts though, I heard Usami begin speaking again. Apparently, we were supposed to participate in a class bonding activity.  _ It’s just messing around on the beach. _ Nonetheless, mostly everyone got into bathing suits and started playing in the water or messing around in the sand. I wasn’t in that great of a mood though, so I decided to just sit on the beach and wait for this to be over. It seemed like Hajime had the same idea, not fully trusting the situation we were in. Before long, Hajime notices me sitting alone and decides to come sit with me. 

“Hey,” He says hesitantly after a few minutes of sitting in silence. 

“Hey,” I sigh, watching our group of supposed classmates frolic on the beach like there wasn’t something wrong. I even saw Gundham building a sand castle with his hamsters which was surprising based on the way he acted towards me earlier. I frown, pulling my knees to my chest. Hajime looks at me, confusion creasing his eyebrows. 

“Whats up?” Hajime asks after a few seconds, sitting criss cross on the sand. 

“I dunno, I just feel out of place here,” I sigh, surprising myself by spouting out my honest answer instead of just saying ‘nothing’ like I usually do. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you don’t smell like an omega anymore,” Hajime smiles, making it obvious that he’s just trying to cheer me up, “You look like a moody beta right now, so that’s gotta be something, right?” he asks, nudging me with his elbow. Without meaning to, I let a smile slip onto my face. I shake my head, stifling a laugh. 

“Thanks, that actually does make me feel better,” I let my laugh fall from my mouth, “I was actually kinda worried that the scent blockers didn’t work,” I sigh, “Gundham was looking at me like I had a third head earlier when he came to get me from my cabin,” 

“Maybe he was just weirded out that your scent wasn’t that distinguishable,” Hajime suggested, shrugging, “Gundham’s a weird guy, he looks at people like that a lot, I’ve noticed,” The brunette smiles. 

“Yeah, I guess,” I laugh, hoping that he was right. It would suck if anyone other than this nice beta found out about me being an omega. “Th-” before I can even get the word out of my mouth, there’s a rumbling sound and the ground begins to shake. Hajime and I look at each other before standing and looking around. It seemed like our classmates were doing the same, stopping what they were doing and looking around. Until finally, we see it. Five large robots charging towards the beach, with a black and white bear sitting atop of them. 

“What. The. Fuck.” I breath slowly, watching as they skid to a halt right next to Usami. Everything goes silent, not even the ocean seemed to make a sound as the bear on top of the mechanical beast stared at all of us, smiling almost wickedly. 


	2. Plan A 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi had a pleasant conversation with Gundham. Nagito’s an asshole, but Hajime stops him. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi talk before the party. Kazuichi’s feeling some weird urges.

A few days passed in a blur after finding out about Monokuma’s plans for a ‘killing game’. I continued to take scent blockers and heat suppressants every day to guarantee that none of the alphas would find out about me being an omega. Other than that, I tried to fill my time with tinkering with whatever I could find. Ever since the killing game was announced, each of us agreed to come to the hotel restaurant every morning as an attendance check to make sure all of us were alive. This meant that I would wake up an hour beforehand so I could take my pills.  _ I’m seriously not a morning person. _

I groan as I get out of bed, stretching and trying not to think about the slick running down my leg.  _ Fucking wet dreams. _ I sigh, stepping warrily into the bathroom, taking my pills before getting into the shower.  _ Fucking slick. Fucking stupid Omega scent. _ I couldn’t even smell my own scent, but I still knew I hated it. This is already going to be a bad day. I just know it. Not only was I cranky, but every part of my body was sore.  _ Oh. That’s why. _ It was just the stupid heat suppresant side effects. 

I get out of the shower, throwing on my usual outfit before checking the time.  _ I still have 20 minutes before I have to head to the restaurant. _ I let out a long sigh, going back to my bed and laying down. I don’t know what it is about these beds, but every time I lay down in them. I just. Get. Sleepy…

xXx

I woke up 20 minutes later from Monokuma’s morning announcement.  _ Fucking stupid bear. _ I sigh, getting up from my bed and heading out of my cabin. I probably looked tired as fuck, but who gives a damn. Most of the people here think I’m just a grumpy Beta. Only Hajime knows that I’m actually just a grumpy Omega. He one time joked that I was just grumpy because I wasn’t able to get any alpha dick. I slapped him for that. 

Surprisingly, I wasn’t the first person in the restaurant like I usually was. Sitting at one of the small tables was Gundham and his four hamsters, nibbling on a vegetarian dish. Out of all of the Alphas here, I couldn’t help but feel almost drawn to Gundham. Him... and Fuyuhiko. The yakuza boy was never around, which made him mysterious. My stupid omega brain just found that intriguing. Gundham on the other hand…

He seemed to notice me as I entered the restaurant, nodding his head in greeting. I give him a small wave before going to grab some food and sitting down at a different table. I knew if I sat near him, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate because of his smell, or his looks, or his… well everything. I keep my head down so I wouldn’t end up staring at him. 

I’m only eating for around four minutes when I hear him let out an exasperated sigh. “Soda, would you care to accompany me?” He asks after a few beats of awkward silence. When I looked at him, I noticed his features drawn in concentration. 

“Uh, well sure man,” I reply, picking up my plate and walking over to his table, “Why do you want my company?” I ask, repeating the term he used. At this distance, I could smell the confusion radiating off of him mixed with his usual scent. 

“I wish to discuss a matter that has occupied my mind since the moment I met you,” Gundham replies, watching me take a bite of food. He didn’t say anything after that, so I took it as my turn to speak. 

“Uh, okay. Shoot,” I say, waiting for him to speak again, “Go ahead,” I try. His face twists into more confusion, the smell intensifying. 

“Your scent…” he begins, crossing his arms over his chest, “You do not smell like anything,” He finishes. The blood rushes from my face, my movements stiffening until I’m as still as a statue. 

“So?” I ask, hoping he doesn’t question it anymore, but knowing that he will. 

“It concerns me that you have no scent. Other than your looks, I have no way of identifying you,” He finally says, “It’s also irritating that I can not tell your emotions simply by smelling you,” 

“I don’t have to have a natural scent for you to identify me,” I laugh, “I smell like motor oil and grease half the time, and the other half like cinnamon because that’s the kinda shampoo and bodywash scent I like,” I finish eating my breakfast, waiting for Gundham to say anything else. 

“It’s still irritating that I don’t know your true emotions,” He mumbles, “What if you are in distress? No one will know that you need help.” 

“I’ll shout if I need help, Tanaka,” I laugh, trying not to notice the smell of irritation, anger, and… fondness.  _ What? _ Gundham sighs, sticking his face in his scarf to hide a smile that I had already caught a glimpse of. 

“I do not understand why you insist on using scent blockers is all,” Gundham finally says, “Are you ashamed of what you were born as, or do you not want people to know about your emotions?”  _ Ashamed of what I was born as? Am I ashamed of being an omega? _

“What makes you think I’m using scent blockers? What if I’m just special?” I smile smugly. Gundham rolls his eyes. 

“You are not that special, Soda,” He scoffs, hiding his face behind his scarf again, though I can still see the blush rising on his face, “And even if you were, I would still like to know one thing,” He sighs, “What are you?” My body tenses up once more. 

“Well… what do you think I am?” I ask hesitantly, a smirk playing at my lips. Gundham purses his lips, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

“My first guess would be beta, as you do not possess any trait of an alpha or omega,” Gundham starts, “That being said, no beta would actively try to hide their status with scent blockers, so that can’t be right,” He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, “Though, neither of those options seem correct,” A small frown finds its way onto his face. 

“Well, I am a beta,” I state, smiling faintly at the confused man, “Why are you so worried about my status anyways?” I ask, my smile fading. His face turns a bright shade of red and I can smell the embarrassment rolling off of him in waves.  _ God he’s cute when he’s embarrassed. _

“I like knowing so I don’t end up offending anyone, or walking in on someone who’s in heat or rut,” He states after a few minutes of awkward silence, “I like to guarantee everyone’s safety, even if I’m not close friends with them. Not knowing your status worries me because I’m afraid I won’t be able to protect you in a way that really matters.”  _ That was brutally honest. Now I feel bad for keeping this a secret. _ He finally looks up from the table where he had been staring moments before to face me. He looked deeply concerned, and it kind of worried me. Sighing, he begins talking again. “You’re a terrible liar, you know?” He smirks at me, a joking tone laced in his voice. 

“I-I’m not lying! I’m a beta,” I stammar, crossing my arms over my chest.  _ I already knew I was a bad liar, you didn’t have to point it out. _ Gundham’s smile only grew. 

“I know you aren’t Kazuichi Soda,” He sighs heavily, “And though I’m concerned about you being unprotected in the correct way, I will not ask any more questions,” He smiles almost fondly, his scent becoming peaceful. I open and close my mouth, surprised that he was going to drop it just like that. I was grateful that he did, but still. He seemed like a stubborn alpha who wouldn’t stop until he got his way… but maybe I was wrong. I can feel my face heat up slightly as I close my mouth one final time. 

“Thanks,” I finally whisper, not trusting my voice to sound normal if it were any louder. Gundham chuckles, a playful smile finding its way onto his face. 

“You don’t have to be thankful to me,” He says, “I’m merely dropping the subject because it is obviously stressful for you,” I gape at him again.  _ Seriously, this guy is a fucking wild card. _ Surprisingly, I didn’t mind his weirdness, I even found it kind of endearing in a way. 

“Well thank you for not pushing it,” I repeat, smiling softly, “It means a lot to me, actually,” He looked confused again, before his expression went right back to a fond smile. 

“Well… I suppose you’re welcome, then,” Gundham replies.  _ I sincerely wonder how much I confuse him. _ I smile to myself, watching as a few of our groggy classmates enter the restaurant. I see Hajime enter and I turn back to Gundham. 

“Hajime and I usually sit together, do you mind if I go?” I ask, feeling bad that I was leaving the tall alpha’s side. 

“I don’t mind, mortal,” Gundham spoke hesitantly, his eyes looking almost hurt until he saw Sonia enter, “I had a pleasant conversation with you, hopefully you’ll decide to join me again soon,” He smiles at me again as I stand up. 

“I liked talking to you, too,” I laugh, scratching the back of my head, “I’ll see you around, Tanaka,” I push in the chair I was sitting in and start walking over to where Hajime was talking to Nagito. Before I could get far though, Gundham called out to me again. 

“You may call me Gundham, if you wish,” I turn to look at him again, seeing that his face was glowing a bright red. A smile finds its way onto my face. 

“Alright, I’ll see you around then, Gundham,” I laugh, “You can call me Kazuichi by the way,” I scratch the back of my neck, “Only if you want that is,” my face heats up as I try to keep myself from rambling. 

“Of course, I’ll be waiting for our next encounter, Kazuichi,” He smiles brightly. Sonia and I pass each other as we go to our respective tables. I made my way over to Hajime’s table while Sonia made her way over to Gundham. Hajime smirked at me when he saw me approaching, Nagito glared at me as if I were interrupting something vitaly important. 

Before I sit, I look between them, debating whether or not I should ask to sit or not. I eventually decided that yes, I should probably ask. “Am I interrupting something or can I sit down?” I ask, eyeing Nagito werily. His scent was almost hostile towards me. Hajime glares at the albino alpha, receiving a remorseful smile in return. 

“You didn’t interrupt anything,” Hajime smiles, gesturing for me to sit, “Sit down, I have some questions I would like to ask you,” Nagito nods, a strange smirk on his face. Glancing between the two, I finally sit down next across from them. 

“So… what do you need… er- want to know?” I ask, hesitantly.  _ Please don’t ask about Gundham. Please don’t ask about Gundham. _

“Why were you talking to Gundham earlier?” Hajime nods to Gundham’s table, where he and Sonia were enthralled in an exciting conversation based on their wild body language. I sigh, glancing back at Nagito, who was still smiling like a lunatic. 

“We were talking about my scent, or lack of one I guess,” I reply, watching Nagito for his reaction. His strange smile didn’t falter, at my answer. Hajime’s face paled, eyes widening with realization. 

“Ya’ know Kazuichi, I’ve been wondering about the same thing,” Nagito says, eyes gleaming with mischief, “Are you embarrassed by your status or something? I’m sure no one would care if you were an omega or an alpha,” He smiles wildly again, “Besides, we’re all supposed to be friends here, why do you insist on keeping it a secret?” All of the blood drains from my face.  _ Is he threatening me? _ Hajime dismisses Nagito’s accusations, insisting that I was a beta just like him, but that my scent was much fainter. We could both tell Nagito didn’t buy it, but at least he shut up. 

xXx

After Byakuya made the announcement that we were having a party, and Nagito got picked for cleaning duty, I had nothing to do for the rest of the day but wait around for it to start. I was wandering around the island when I heard someone call out from behind me. 

“Hey dumbass, can I talk to ya for a second?” I turn around to see one of the smallest alphas on the island. Fuyuhiko looked and smelled frustrated, his face was pinker than usual, a scowl still present and eyebrows furrowed. If he wasn’t so small, I would have been absolutely terrified by him, his scent still made my brain raise every single red flag telling me that I should run. 

“Uh… sure, can you just tell me why you’re so mad?” I ask, my voice raising an octave or two. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly before looking at me again. His scent became less intense, calmer. For some reason, that gave me a sense of comfort. 

“Sorry, I just…” Fuyuhiko starts, “Its stupid, so don’t worry about it,” He mutters, looking down at the ground, “Listen, I just wanted to talk to you for a second alright?”

“Yeah, okay, what do you wanna talk about?” I ask, still fearful that he’d get mad again. 

“Let’s talk somewhere else alright?” He asks, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards his cabin.  _ Oh fuck. What is he gonna do? _ My mind can’t help but jump to all of the worst case scenarios. We get to his cabin quickly and once we’re inside he gestures for me to sit on the bed. His room smelled heavily of alpha pheromones, making it hard for me to think straight. Once he closes the door, he walks over to the bed and sits next to me. 

“Alright, so… what did you need to talk to me about?” I ask hesitantly after a few minutes of awkward silence. Fuyuhiko stares at me for a long time, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “Look, if you’re just gonna stare at me, I’m gonna leave,” I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. He doesn’t say anything, just staring at me even harder. Before I could say anything else, he grabs my wrist and holds it up to his nose. “What the fuck are you doing?” I shout, yanking my arm away from him. 

“I don’t get it,” He finally sighs, “Why do you hide your scent? It’s really nice,”  _ What? He knows my scent? _ I open my mouth to say something, but close it immediately when I realize I don’t know what to say. “There’s nothing wrong with being an omega, you know that right?” He asks after he realizes I’m not going to say anything. 

“I-I know that!” I shout, clutching my wrist to my chest like he had burned me, “It’s just embarrassing, and I’d rather people not know about it,”  _ Why am I explaining myself to him? _ “And how the fuck do you know that I’m an omega?” He smirks at me. 

“I didn’t until now,”  _ He fucking tricked me… and I fell for it. _ I gawk at him, feeling insanely stupid at that moment. “Can’t believe you fell for it…” He mutters, “Look, when I smelled your wrist, I could smell some sweetness, so I assumed omega,” He sighs. 

“I- fuck you, Kuzuryu,” I state angrily, standing from my spot on his bed, “I’m leaving,” I knew my face was red with embarrassment and anger, but I didn’t care. As long as I was away from him I’d be fine. 

“Hey, come back here,” Fuyuhiko stood after me, grabbing me by my arm and twisted me until I was facing him, “I’m sorry okay? I won’t trick you like that ever again,” we were so close to each other. If I took half a step forward, our chests would be touching. “I just needed to know what you were,” He says quietly, eyes softening as he spoke. His eyes flicked between my eyes and my lips. I opened and shut my mouth, not knowing what to do in this situation. 

“O-okay,” I mumble so quiet I can barely hear myself. He leans closer to me, our noses centimeters away from touching. His eyes were still trained on my lips.  _ Holy fuck is he about to kiss me? _ His lips were parted slightly, his breath ghosting over mine.  _ Is he gonna kiss me? _ I couldn’t think of anything other than the possibility of the small alpha kissing me or touching me. He leaned just a small bit closer, our lips barely touching. His smell drowned out everything else around us, the feather light touch of our lips making my thoughts go numb. I could feel slick starting to drip down my leg.  _ Fuck. _

A knock sounds on the other side of his door, making us jump apart from each other instantly. I rush to his bathroom, locking myself inside as he opens the door. I can hear him talking with someone at the door, but I didn’t care. All I cared about was getting out of my jumpsuit and getting rid of the sticky substance running down my leg. I take some toilet paper and try wiping away as much as possible.  _ My underwear is completely fucking soaked. _ I glare down at my own body.  _ Why did I have to be born as a fucking omega? _

I hear Fuyuhiko close the door before walking over to the bathroom. He knocks, sighing when I don’t respond. “Are you okay in there?” He asks, and though I could smell his distress from under the door, he sounded completely calm, if a bit annoyed. I toss the slick covered toilet paper into the toilet before flushing and washing my hands. I quickly pull my jumpsuit back on, trying to ignore my slick covered underwear riding up on me. I opened the door, knowing fully well that I smelled exactly like what I was. An omega. 

I can tell Fuyuhiko is trying not to take in my scent, but I could see the way his nose twitched at my smell. “Please don’t tell anyone about this,” I say quietly, glad that I couldn’t smell my own scent, knowing that I’d become ten times more embarrassed if I could. 

“I won’t, Soda,” Fuyuhiko says equally as quiet, “You’re scent is amazing by the way,” He stepped closer inhaling deeply, “Like absurdly good,” He steps closer to me, our faces inches away from each other just like before. I laugh nervously, turning my face away from the short alpha. 

“I could say the same about you,” I say, sucking in air between my teeth. 

“Why do you hide it?” He asks, his hands trailing up my arms, then back down until he’s grabbing my hands. 

I don’t look at him in the eyes, trying desperately to ignore the tingling feeling jolting through my hands.  _ Do I really wanna tell him? He wouldn’t understand. _ “It’s just embarrassing being the only male omega here,” I mumble, not even sure if he heard me, “You don’t know how hard it is to have alphas look at you like a piece of meat. To make you feel like an object that’s just there for them to fuck an have children with. You don’t know what it’s like to be made fun of by everyone because I’m a male omega. You have no idea what it was like when my… when my father found out,” I choke out, stifling a sob that threatened to escape my throat. 

Fuyuhiko squeezes my hands, his scent becoming overwhelmingly concerned. “I’m so sorry, Soda. I didn’t know,” I caught him looking down, refusing to make eye contact with me, “Did I… Did I look at you like that?” He asks, swallowing thickly. He looked at me, worry etched into every fiber of his being. I wanted to make a point, that he was an alpha and despite him being kind, I was scared of him. But I couldn’t. I wasn’t going to lie to him. 

“No,” a soft smile finds its way onto my lips, “You looked at me like I was the fucking world, like I was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen,” The words slip out of my mouth in a whisper. He lets out a sigh of relief, a smile slipping onto his face. 

“Good, ‘cause that’s how I felt,” He says, giving my hands a final squeeze before he lets go, “You should probably go get changed, you smell like omega and the party’s gonna start in an hour,” I stare at him baffled.  _ I thought he said I smelled amazing? _ “Don’t get me wrong, you smell fucking fantastic, but if ya wanna keep your secret, you should probably take a shower and get changed,” He smiles gently. I nod quickly, starting to head towards the door before I turn right back around. 

“Uh… so before I go, can I ask you something?” I ask, gulping nervously. Fuyuhiko turned to look at me from where he walked over to his bed. 

“Sure, go ahead,” He replies quickly, eyes glimmering with curiosity. 

“I was… well I was just wondering what my scent was…” 

“You… don’t know what your scent is?” 

“Omegas can’t smell their scent until they’re pregnant, and no one ever told me what I smelled like,” 

Fuyuhiko ponders what I’m asking for a second before finally replying. “Vanilla, honey, and something citrus,” He smiles, more to himself than to me, “It reminds me of summer,” My mouth opens slightly, though I don’t know what I was going to say. I decide to just nod, a smile forming on my face as I leave the yakuza’s cabin.  _ Vanilla, honey, and citrus… _ I let my mind wander as I guide myself back to my cabin to get ready for the party. 

xXx

Letting my mind wander was never a good idea. It was even worse this time because now I was thinking about my first heat and how I was so scared that my father would disown me for being an omega. Then my mind wandered to when I had a different heat because my stupid father refused to buy me heat suppressants for three months. He eventually did get them for me because he found them so annoying. Then there was a pregnancy scare in middle school (I was an early bloomer). I don’t even know why I thought I was pregnant. I couldn’t smell the tell tale sign of it: my own scent. 

For some reason in the shower, my brain went over what it would actually be like to be pregnant.  _ I’d have to tell everyone I was an omega first. Then I’d have to find someone who actually liked me. _ Now that I thought about it, does Fuyuhiko like me? What about Gundham? I think Fuyuhiko only likes me because of my smell, or the fact that I was an omega. I felt exhausted just thinking about it. 

_ What if I got pregnant though? _ I. Hate. My. Brain. Okay, the thought wasn’t that bad, but maybe that was just my heat suppressants talking, telling me that I need to stop taking them so I’ll have my heat. Nope, heats are bad, I’ll take weird hormones over that anyday.  _ But what if? _ Nope. 


	3. Plan A 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts. Byakuya is killed. Gundham is mad. So is Fuyuhiko.

Byakuya was acting weird, but other than that, the party was doing fine in my opinion. Almost everyone was there except for Fuyuhiko, which wasn’t strange based on the way he treated everyone.  _ Everyone besides me apparently. _ I couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wasn’t there. It was probably because he was the only person besides Hajime that knew I was an omega. Gundham probably already knew, but I still hadn’t confirmed anything to him. 

Everyone spent their time mingling with each other. I happily spoke with Hajime and everyone else that decided to talk to the brown haired beta. In the middle of our conversation, Gundham started to panic because he had lost his ‘hellhound earring’. Before I could ask him about it though, the power suddenly went out.  _ What’s happening? _

“Hey, I can’t see anything!” I exclaim, feeling my nerves shoot through the roof. I immediately reach out to try and grab anything I can. I hear other people shouting along with me, everyone’s worried scents filling the air. Then I hear one clear voice. 

“Soda, watch out!” Shaken by the words, I dodge in one direction, confused by what the person was saying to me. And then I felt a shooting pain in my shoulder before there’s a loud thud behind me. I quickly grasp my left shoulder, feeling something wet and sticky cover my fingers. Deep down, I knew it was blood. Noises of a struggle sounded from behind me, but I didn’t care, all I could think about was the searing pain in my shoulder.  _ Who the fuck stabbed me? Who warned me? _ I let out a cry right as the lights turned back on. 

“Holy shit…” everyone was staring at something behind me. Following the direction they were looking, I saw something that made my stomach churn. Lying under a table, Byakuya was face down, covered in blood and stab wounds. I suddenly felt light headed, I didn’t know if it was because of the murder or the fact that I was bleeding heavily from my shoulder. Nonetheless, my legs felt like jelly, and I promptly collapsed on the floor. My breathing was heavy as tears ran down my face. My heart raced so fast that I thought it was going to burst from my chest. 

“Oh my god, Soda,” Hajime was next to me in seconds, putting pressure on my shoulder and trying to sit me up, “Mikan, he needs help, Soda was stabbed, too.” Gundham was next to me before Mikan was, he took me from Hajime quickly, doing the same thing he was doing, only now, I was practically resting in his lap. Gundham was angrier than I had ever seen him, his face flushed and his scent murderous. 

“Who fucking stabbed him?” Gundham yelled, nobody dared speak.  _ That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him cuss. _ Only Mikan moved, kneeling down beside me and trying to pry Gundham’s hands off of my wound so she could look at it. 

“Tanaka, you need to move your hands so I can address his wounds,” Mikan states softly. The timid omega was calmer than I had ever seen her. Her scent was extremely calming, mint and lavender, and though Gundham was fuming, he listened to her, removing his hands. Someone found a first aid kit and gave it to her. She addressed the wound the best she could, but insisted that I was taken to her cabin where she could give me proper stitches. Before Gundham can help me up so he could take me to her cabin, all of the monitors turned on, showing the stupid bear that insisted that we kill each other for his own entertainment. He made an announcement, telling us the rules of investigation before the monitors turned off again. 

“You guys go get Soda patched up, we’ll take care of the investigation, alright?” Hajime says calmly, “We’ll figure out who did it,” He smiles reassuringly even though I could smell how scared he was. I nod, Gundham helping me stand before promptly sweeping my feet out from under me and carrying me bridal style. My breath quickened as I was taken out of contact with the floor. My face was so close to Gundham’s scent gland, making my dumb omega brain fog until I couldn’t think straight anymore. 

“Gundham,” I say quietly, resting my head tiredly on his chest. 

“Yes, Kazuichi?” He asks, equally as quiet, eyes staring at me, worry coursing through his entire body. 

“What about your earring? You were so worried about it earlier,” I mumble, playing with his scarf.  _ I’m gonna have to apologize about getting blood on it later. _ Gundham sighs, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I’m more worried about you,” Gundham says tightening his grip on me, “I was terrified at the thought that you might have been dead,” He sighs again, his eyebrows creasing in concern. 

“I’m not dead though,” I say, “And your earring seemed really important to you,” Gundham rolls his eyes, a playful smile on his lips. 

“If it’s that important to you, I’ll ask Chiaki to search for me while you get taken care of,” I smile, glad that I didn’t absolutely ruin his chance of finding his earring. We finally get outside, Gundham stopping to fill Chiaki in on what happened and to ask her to search for his earring. On our way to Mikan’s cabin, we run into Fuyuhiko. 

“Wh-what the fuck happened to him?” Fuyuhiko seemed almost as furious as Gundham was earlier. 

“He-he was stabbed at the party, so was Byakuya… he’s dead now, but I-I was tasked with stitching up Soda’s shoulder,” Mikan explained, “I have to autopsy Byakuya after this, so we should get going,” Mikan turns back to Gundham, motioning for him to follow her. 

“I’m coming with you three,” Fuyuhiko states, trying to follow us. 

“Why?” Gundham growls.  _ He just growled… isn’t that a thing alphas only do when they’re trying to protect someone? _ Fuyuhiko’s face twists into a scowl. 

“‘Cause Soda’s my friend, and I wanna make sure he’s okay that’s why,” Fuyuhiko growls right back. I wince at how murderous their scents become.  _ Did my scent come back? Does Gundham know? Are they going to fight over me? Fuck, I told Fuyuhiko I hated alphas like that. _ Gundham seemed to notice my flinch because his scent calmed again. 

“Fine,” Gundham scowls, waiting for Mikan to continue leading us to her cabin since she stopped to wait for them to stop it with their little argument.  _ Fucking territorial alphas. _ We finally got to Mikan’s cabin, where she had me sit on her bed, and take off the top part of my jumpsuit and my tank top. 

“Kazuichi, do you want these two here for this, or do you want them to leave,” Mikan asks, glaring at the two alphas.  _ Maybe she had the same problem with alphas that I did. That they’re just big ol’ knotheads. _

“Can-can you guys leave while she patches me up,” I ask hesitantly, staring at the two alphas, “When she’s done, you guys can fight over me all you want, but I want to be mostly alone to think for awhile,” The lie slips out of my mouth quickly. Over the years, I found that lying was the only way to keep alpha’s happy sometimes. Both of them glare at each other before leaving the cabin, closing the door behind them. 

“Do you want to talk about what just happened?” Mikan asks softly, “I may not be a psychiatrist, but I can listen if you want,” I wince as she starts dabbing my wound with rubbing alcohol. 

“Do-do you want me ta talk about how I was stabbed or about two alphas fighting over me?” I laugh, trying not to move too much as she worked on my shoulder. She had to stitch both the front and back of it, so this was going to take a little while. 

“I’m more interested in the two alphas fighting for you, but if you want to talk about being stabbed you can,” She giggles. I sigh happily, suppressing a laugh. 

“Well, Fuyuhiko knows what my status actually is, and we kind of kissed today, so he’s probably protective of me. Gundham doesn’t know my status, but he’s still protective of me and I really don’t know why,” I ramble, “I mean, I’m terrible, the fact that both of them seem to like me is just a bad choice, ya’know,” Most of the time when I started rambling, my body language would become practically sporadic, but I was trying to stay still this time so she wouldn’t mess up. 

“Wow,” Is all Mikan has to say to that, but I can see the smile on her face. At least she was amused. “What is your status, Soda?” She asks hesitantly.  _ She’s another omega, it couldn’t hurt to tell her, right? _

“You won’t tell anyone right?” I ask, receiving a quick nod from the nurse, “I’m an omega, but I didn’t want anyone to know,” I sigh. Her eyebrows crease in concern as she finishes stitching me up. 

“Okay… I won’t tell anyone,” She says, a small smile on her face, “We omegas have to stick together, so I won’t tell anyone,” She starts wrapping bandages around my shoulder and torso, telling me how to do it on my own for when I had to do it on my own. After she’s finished and I put my shirt back on, she suggests for me to go straight to my cabin to rest before the trial starts. 

“Hey… thanks, Mikan,” I smile, “For the talk, and everything. I can call you Mikan right?” She giggles again, standing me up and walking me to the door. 

“Of course you can call me Mikan,” She smiles brightly, “We omegas gotta stay together remember,” she holds out her pinky finger in a childish display of promise. Despite my feelings on how childish it was, I happily laced my pinky finger with hers. 

“Right,” And with that, we leave her cabin to find Gundham and Fuyuhiko glaring viciously at each other. When they see us standing there, their expressions instantly change to one of unbridled happiness. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Both of them shout, standing from where they sat on the dock connecting our houses. I flinch at how excited both of them seemed to be. 

“It-it’s fine,” I stutter, rubbing my still sore shoulder. At least the pain was bearable now, “You two really don’t need to worry about me,” I laugh, looking between both of them. It was late, and I knew that my scent blockers were wearing off. I just wanted to go back to my cabin and sleep. I wanted to forget about everything that happened tonight. Letting my mind wander was better than everything that happened today. Why couldn’t I just go back to that? 

Gundham and Fuyuhiko escorted me back to my cabin, saying that they’d come to get me before the trail, but that I should rest for now. I was thankful that they didn’t pressure me to talk to them. I just wanted to sleep until all of this was over. Deep down, I knew this was only the beginning.


	4. Plan B 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi’s in a bad mood. Monokuma gives them their new motive. Kazuichi finds out some startling truths that probably makes him even more scared of alphas.

The trial was stressful to say the least. Hajime insisted that I give my account of the events because I had been stabbed as well, then Mikan had helped by telling them I had been stabbed with a knife. Er… What she really said was a flat, thin, sharp object. Most likely a knife. To everyone’s surprise though, it was Nagito who stabbed me. I knew he didn’t like me, but to stab me? Really? Fortunately, whoever called out for me to dodge probably saved my life. If I hadn’t moved over slightly, I would have been stabbed right where my heart was.  _ I _ was almost the victim. 

At the end, it turned out it was actually Teruteru who killed Byakuya when the fluffy blond was pushed under the table by Nagito during their struggle. Teruteru was violently executed. Two betas died on the same night. It made me sick to my stomach to think that Nagito wasn’t going to be punished for stabbing me. At least I thought that was the case. 

xXx

The day after the trial, I walked into the restaurant only to be met by the hushed argument of two alphas. They didn’t seem to notice me yet.  _ I’ve never been more glad for scent blockers in my life. _ I look between Fuyuhiko and Gundham, debating whether or not I should leave. I nervously shuffle on my feet, accidentally stepping on a creaky floorboard.  _ Fucking bad luck. _ The alphas’ heads snap in my direction, their concentrated scowls turning into semi-smiles. 

“Hey Soda, how’s your shoulder doing?” Fuyuhiko asks, stepping towards me, only to receive a growl from Gundham.  _ What is up with him? And why is Fuyuhiko here? He never shows up for breakfast. _ Fuyuhiko scowls at the taller alpha, growling right back at him.  _ Fuck. _

“My shoulder’s fine, just stop fighting!” I shout over their growls, “What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Why are you even fighting?” I knew the reason, but I wanted them to stop, and if I questioned them, maybe they would. 

“Sorry,” They both mutter at the same time, looking down at the floor. I sigh, putting my hands on my hips.  _ They are such fucking knotheads. _ I’m not even worth fighting for, why don’t they find a better omega, or hell, a beta to go after?  _ Maybe it’s just because I seem like the easiest one. _ This is not the time to think like that, brain. I sigh again, mustering up the courage to speak again. 

“Whatever, did I interrupt something, or can I go get my breakfast?” I ask, clearly not in the mood for whatever bullshit was going to happen today. If I was going to trust my gut, then today was going to be a bad fucking day. Both of their faces reddened and they motioned for me to pass them to get my food. They stared at me like I was a feral animal, and if I was being perfectly honest, I probably looked like one. 

I didn’t sleep well since my shoulder was giving me trouble, then my shower this morning made it bleed again since the water made my skin soften, I was almost out of heat suppressants and scent blockers, and did I mention I didn’t get enough fucking sleep. I didn’t have the energy to deal with these two dumbasses. They seemed to get that I wasn’t in a talking mood, but still sat at the same table as me. I think they were trying to protect me from all of the other people in the restaurant.  _ Seriously, what is up with these two? _

Eventually our other classmates filed into the restaurant, each of them wearing absolute dread on their faces. Except for Akane, she was really fucking excited aobut food. It was still annoying that Fuyuhiko or Gundham found it necessary to growl at anyone who got close to our table. They did lighten up a bit if that person was an omega, but it was annoying nonetheless. 

“Can you two stop growling? I’m not in danger, okay?” I finally ask, exasperated by the two men, “You guys don’t have to protect me, ya’know,” I smile at them, trying to lighten the blow that I was literally telling them to stop caring. Gundham looks at me concerned while Fuyuhiko pouts. 

“You were stabbed last night, we’re just worried about your safety,” Fuyuhiko answers, his pout becoming a frown. 

“Yes, we want to make sure nothing like this happens to you again,” Gundham adds, giving me puppy dog eyes.  _ I want to hate both of you so badly, but I can’t when you idiots look at me like this. _ I purse my lips before letting out a sigh, waving my hand dismissively as it to tell them to continue what they were doing. I can see both of their faces light up instantly once they receive permission to act like knotheads. I can’t help but smile at their dumb faces. 

“Hey, has anyone seen Nagito?” Nekomaru shouts over everyone’s conversations, “He hasn’t shown up yet,” 

“Who cares about that crazy asshole?” Hiyoko shouts back at him, “He tried to kill someone last night remember?” I look around the room, not seeing the albino alpha anywhere.  _ That’s weird. _ I was surprised that neither of the alphas sitting across from me were adding in comments. I would have expected an agreement to what Hiyoko said at least. Instead, they were sitting silently, keeping their eyes towards the table, taking occasional glances at each other. 

“Did you two have something to do with this?” I ask, worried for what the answer might be. 

“We didn’t kill him,” Fuyuhiko blurts out, covering his mouth with his hands instantly, “We just… tied him up… so he couldn’t hurt anyone again,” He shrugs, gaining concerned glances from the rest of our classmates. 

“He hurt Kazuichi, one of our classmates, that is unacceptable,” Gundham adds hesitantly, “He deserved far worse, but we gave him mercy,” Gundham’s scent started to flare with anger, but it quickly died down when he looked at me again. “You are not angry with us are you?” His voice was softer this time, more concerned. I shook my head, not knowing what to say or how to feel about this. All I knew for sure, was that I couldn’t be mad at these two dumbasses. 

“Where is he?” Hajime finally asks, sighing and running a hand down his face, “I agree with keeping him tied up, but we can’t let him starve,” 

“We can’t?” Hiyoko asks, scoffing at the brunette. 

“Monokuma would probably consider it a murder if we let him starve, so no. We have to feed him,” Hajime rolls his eyes, crossing his arms, “So, where is he?” 

“The old building, Monomi let us keep him there,” Fuyuhiko replies, “And we fed him before we came here, so you don’t have to worry about it right now,” Hajime nods approvingly and everyone falls into an uncomfortable silence. I finished eating, standing up to leave because the silence was so unbearable. 

“I’m going back to my cabin to rest,” I sigh, disposing of my plate and heading back to my cabin silently. I tried not to think about Gundham and Fuyuhiko’s upset scents. Of course, I failed miserably at that, thinking about it until I fell into a restless sleep. 

xXx

I woke up at the ten o’clock monokuma announcement telling us to meet at Jabberwock park for our next motive.  _ Why? Why do we have to do this? _ I get up from my bed and make sure I look at least decent. I was just sleeping, so I looked like shit, and that probably wasn’t going to change unless I took a shower.  _ Not happening, I don’t have time. _ Letting out a tired sigh, I leave my cabin and make my way over to Jabberwock park. 

I was one of the last people there. The only one who wasn’t there was Hajime, which was strange, cause I always thought of him as the responsible, ‘I have to be 10 minutes early’ kind of guy.  _ Oh well. _ I spot Mikan standing by herself in the crowd and walk over to her. She smiles when she sees me. 

“Hey,” I say brightly, waving slightly when I get close enough. 

“Hello, Kazuichi,” She beams brightly, “How’s your shoulder? You wrapped it up the way I showed you right?” She asks, her features becoming deadly serious. 

“Yup! Just how you showed me,” I reply happily, receiving the bright smile she showed me before, “My shoulder is still sore, but it’s feeling better than yesterday,” I answered her first question. 

“Well, now that we have a pharmacy, I can probably find you some pain killers if you’d like,” Mikan says, her fingers tapping together nervously. 

“We have a pharmacy?” I ask, surprised.  _ I didn’t know about that. _

“Oh, you haven’t heard? Monomi defeated one of the monobeasts and a second island was opened up,” Mikan explains, “There’s a lot of new places there, you’ll have to check it out some time,” She smiles at me again. 

“Yeah, I probably will,” I reply, “Oh, and my shoulder isn’t in enough pain to warrant pain killers, I can deal with it for now,” I smile brightly at her. 

“O-okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t having too much trouble because of it,” As Mikan speaks, I can see Hajime finally enter the park. Then, as if a switch was triggered, everything fell into mayhem. 

Monokuma and Monomi, along with a stage and an old looking arcade game popped up out of nowhere.  _ What the fuck is happening? _ “Hello everyone, and welcome to your next motive!” Monokuma yells over everyone’s confused murmurs. “As you can see here, I’ve made a very special motive for all of you, Puhuhu,” The dumb bear giggles, “It’s based on the very popular game Twilight Syndrom Murder Case, but this one has a twist,

“Certain characters in it are actually some of you from before you lost your memories!” Monokuma laughs maniacally. Everyone’s scents are either confused or scared. If Monokuma was right, that means that some of us could learn about what happened to us before we got here. What would be so bad that someone would kill another person because of our pasts? “The first person to reveal all of the secrets of the game even gets a special prize!” Of course he’d throw that in… 

Once Monokuma is finished with his announcement, we all agree not to play the game. If we didn’t play the game, then none of us would want to murder someone else. I knew that someone was going to play the game though, so I might as well play it first. 

xXx

The next night, I sneak out of my cabin after the monokuma announcement and make my way over to Jabberwock park. There was no one there, thank god. I didn’t really expect anyone to be there, but I was still relieved. Starting up the game, I see a pixelated version of Hope's Peak Academy, the place where we  _ should _ be. Sighing, I start the game. 

‘Day 2:’

I was playing as a tall skinny guy, creatively named ‘guy A’. I made the character walk through the halls until I got to a classroom with it’s doors open. When the character entered the class, I saw several other male characters, along with one female character. 

‘Apologies for my late arrival’ Guy A says, ‘I was dealing with some… aggressive emotions,’ This was obviously Gundham. No doubt about it. 

‘Who gives a shit if you’re late, we have more important matters to discuss,’ A shorter character, called Guy B says, ‘Someone has been hurting guy C and no one can figure out who it is,’ Guy B seemed really angry about this.  _ Is that Fuyuhiko? _

‘Yes, this is absolutely terrible, and we must find out who has been subjecting him to this,’ Girl D replies. She gave off a very authoritative vibe, and I couldn’t help but to think of Sonia. 

‘Shit! I can’t think of anyone who could have done this to my bro!’ Guy E, yelled. Well I think he yelled. Guy E gave off a lot of Nekomaru vibes, so he was probably yelling. 

‘Silence foolish mortals, we won’t be able to get anything done if we run around like chickens that had their heads chopped off,’ Guy A says, ‘I have an idea on who it could be,’

‘Well, say it dumbass,’ Guy B says.

‘I believe it is his father,’ Guy A suggests. 

‘Maybe,’ Guy F says. Guy F seemed a little suspicious to me. He hadn’t said anything this whole time, but now he says something? It was weird. The screen changes again. 

‘Day 4:’

_ Day four? What happened to days one and three? _ This scene was completely different now, just showing a boy sitting in a room on the floor. Clicking next only resulted in a dialogue box stating that it was Boy C, letting out sobs or sniffles. It was a sad sight. The janky graphics made it hard to discern details, but it didn’t look like he was wearing a school uniform, and his face looked like it was smeared with blood. 

‘We’re gonna be okay,’ There was finally some dialogue, ‘You’re gonna be okay,’ The poorly rendered boy then started to rub or pat their stomach.  _ Holy shit, is this supposed to be me? Was I pregnant before? No no no no no. _

‘Game Over’ ‘Down Five’  _ Down five? Like, press down five times? Worth a shot… _ I press down on the joystick five times, the game taking me to a new screen.  _ Well this isn’t creepy at all. _ I press start. 

‘Day 1: ‘

I was playing as Guy F now, making him walk down the hall until I spotted who was most likely Guy C based on his different clothing. ‘Hey, Guy C,’ Wow, Guy F gave me serious creep vibes. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. The way the character stood so close to Guy C made me feel sick. 

‘G-go away, Guy F!’ Guy C replies, trying to step away, only to be pinned to the wall by Guy F.  _ No. No no no. _

‘Aww, and why’s that?’ Guy F coos, ‘Are you afraid of alphas or something?’ My mind flashes back to breakfast a few days ago, when Nagito was asking me about my status.  _ “Are you embarrassed about your status or something?” _ It wasn’t the same, but it had the same, condescending feel to it. 

‘Wh-what? No, you’re just a creep!’ Guy C exclaims before having his head slammed against the wall by Guy F.  _ No no no no no. _ I tried spamming the next key, but the figures still played through the scene. Guy C was beaten to a bloody pulp, dropping to the ground like a rag doll as Guy F walks away. 

‘Day 3:’

I suck in a breath, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Waiting a few seconds to calm myself, I start playing the game again. This time I was Guy B. I move the sloppy model over to a figure who had their head down on a desk. 

‘Guy C, are you okay?’ Guy B asks, resting a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. The graphics jittered when Guy C lifted his head off of the desk, but I think it was supposed to show that Guy C flinched. 

‘I’m f-fine,’ Guy C stammers, laying his head back on the desk. The dialogue stops and I’m not able to talk to him again, so I make Guy B walk out of the room. The character walks down the hall until he finds Guy F. 

‘Why does he smell like you?’ Guy B demands. 

‘Why does who smell like me?’ Guy F asks, and I swear I can see the smirk on his featureless face. 

‘Guy C, why does he smell pregnant? Why does he smell like you were the one who did it?’ Guy B pokes Guy F in the chest, ‘You know he’s  _ mine _ .’

‘Your’s and Guy A’s,’ Guy F says, ‘And I don’t see a mate mark on him. Even so, I doubt this is going to last much longer. I’m too lucky for him anyways.’

‘The End’ 

My whole body feels numb. I watch the credits, trying to figure out what really happened there. I had seen myself in the mirror before, I didn’t have any mate marks. Which means he just fucked me, and ended up getting me pregnant. 

‘Cast: Tanaka, Kuzuryu, Soda, Sonia, Nedai, and Komaeda’

_ Nagito. Nagito fucked me, got me pregnant, and beat me up? What the fuck? This has to be a lie. It has to be. _ My body starts to tremble, my stomach clenching and twisting, making me feel nauseous.  _ I’m gonna puke. _ I can feel tears running down my face as I start curling myself into a ball. Eventually, I’m lying on the ground next to the arcade machine, curled up in the fetal position. 

“Well, well, well, look who decided to play the game,” Monokuma appeared right in front of me, a large yellow envelope in one of his paws. 

“Wh-wh-what d-do you fucking want?” I stutter, fighting the urge to puke my guts out. 

“Ah ah ah, you shouldn’t swear at dear old monokuma now, I just came to give you your prize,” Monokuma giggles, “You were the first person to play the game to completion anyways,” He sets the envelope down in front of me, “What did you think of it anyways? Was it perfect or splendid?” Another tremble runs through my body, my stomach clenching at the thought of what the game was implying. 

“Just-just go away you dumb bear,” I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to rid myself of an oncoming headache. I hear Monokuma sigh deeply before he says one final thing. 

“You kids are so ungrateful,” I open my eyes, and he’s gone, the envelope still in front of me.  _ Do I really want to open it? _

I lay on the ground until I’m calm enough to go back to my cabin. My heart races as I sit on my bed and open the yellow envelope. There are four very unsettling pictures inside of it. Well, three were unsettling, one of them was just… weird. And sad in a way. One picture was definitely me, long pink hair, pink eyes, spiky teeth. The upsetting part was that my face was covered in blood and bruises. One of the other photos was of my father. Dead. It feels like my heart stopped beating for a second.  _ My dad was killed? _ I knew he was my father, but knowing that he wasn’t alive anymore made me… happy? Relieved? I didn’t know. 

The last two photos were the most disturbing to me. I don’t even know where this photo, or any of these photos came from, but this one was just plain disgusting. A dead, bloody fetus, floating in the center of a toilet. Bile started climbing up in my throat as I stared at the picture for far too long.  _ That couldn’t have been mine, right? Why would I ever take a picture of it? Who would want to take a picture of it? _ My hand shoots up to my mouth, like I was trying to hold the vomit in. I swallow it down, as gross as it was. I was not going to throw up. 

The last picture was simple, a sonogram. I could see the clear features that made it a baby and not a tumor or whatever. It had legs and arms, and it’s head was way too big. It was in early stages of forming, but it was still a fetus, or an embryo, I wasn’t sure. It made me sad to think that the fetus in the toilet was what this life form became. 

I read the information surrounding the black and white photo, seeing that I was in fact pregnant, unless monokuma lied about the whole thing and doctored all of these photos. He wouldn’t do that right? He probably would, but there was still a chance that this was true, that what happened in the game actually happened. I really didn’t want that to be true. 


	5. Plan B 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi tells Gundham and Fuyuhiko that they’re acting like knotheads. Kazuichi and Hajime have a little chat about what happened in the game.

I didn’t sleep well at all. I couldn’t stop thinking about the game and the  _ prize _ I received for completing it. My bad mood probably showed based on how Gundham and Fuyuhiko were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. They hadn’t said a word to me the entire morning. They just looked at me worriedly, their scents so overwhelmingly concerned that I swore that there was no other scent in the restaurant. 

“Are you okay? Did something happen? You look so sad and tired,” Fuyuhiko rambles, shifting nervously in his seat. Gundham nodded, his eyes filled with concern.  _ I can’t tell them that I’m sad because of the game. They’d just play it and get mad. _ I sigh, running my hands down my face. My mind flashes back to a part of the game my brain completely glossed over at first.  _ ‘He’s mine,’ ‘Yours and Guy A’s,’ _ I was both of theirs. I was their omega. My face pales. They don’t remember any of it, but they’ve been close to me this whole time. They’ve been so possessive, and they didn’t even know about our past. 

“Kazuichi, are you ill? You’re as pale as the full moon,” Gundham reaches forwards, placing the back of his hand on my forehead. My breath catches in my throat when he takes his hand back. “You do not seem to be running a fever,” He states gently, staring at me with his concerned gaze. 

“I-I’m fine, j-just tired,” I stutter, trying to focus on my unfinished breakfast that was still sitting in front of me, “I didn’t get much sleep last night,” I feel a hand take mine, when I look up, I can see Fuyuhiko staring at me with pleading eyes. I knew they were concerned, but I really didn’t want to worry them. I didn’t want them to know about anything that happened in that game. 

“You clearly aren’t, Soda,” Fuyuhiko whispers, “Please tell us, we can’t help unless we know what’s going on,”  _ Why do they have to be so caring? Why can’t they leave my problems alone? _ I wanted to tell them so badly, but I didn’t want them to do something stupid. 

“If I tell you, you’ll do something dumb,” I sigh, poking my food with my fork. My bacon and eggs didn’t look appetizing anymore. 

“We promise we won’t,” Fuyuhiko replies, giving my hand a squeeze, Gundham nods, “please just tell us what’s making you so sad,” I let out an annoyed sigh. 

“If I tell you two, you’ll kill someone, and I can’t let either of you get executed,” I groan, dropping my fork and running my hand down my face again. If I hadn’t taken scent blockers, I’d probably smell like agitated omega. 

“What makes you think we’d kill someone, Kazuichi?” Gundham asks, his voice and expression shocked. 

“I’ve watched what happens when either of you get angry, you both fucking lose it,” I say, a growl escaping my throat.  _ I had no idea I was capable of doing that. _ “Gundham, I saw you during the trial when Nagito confessed to stabbing me. You lost your fucking mind, same goes for you Kuzuryu,” They’re faces went from shock to embarrassment.  _ Good. _ “Look, I’m glad that you guys care about me, but I can’t have you fucking murdering someone because they did something to wrong me, and if I tell either of you why I’m sad, I have no fucking clue how you’ll react,” Both alphas were silent, the scent of shame filling the space around us.  _ Fuck. _

“I’m sorry, Soda,” Fuyuhiko starts, letting go of my hand and placing it in his lap. 

“I apologize for my behavior, Kazuichi,” Gundham follows, staring down at the table. They both looked so fucking sad and ashamed.  _ I did that to them… I’m a terrible omega. They deserve better. _ I didn’t know where the thoughts came from, but a swell of sadness rushed through me. I just wanted to comfort these two dumbass alphas. 

“I accept your-your apologies,” I stumble over my words, feeling tears forming in the corners of my eyes, “I-I just… I just need to make sure neither of you get yourselves killed by this,” I swallow thickly, trying to push back my sadness and guilt, “I need to know that neither of you will be executed,” The tears that had built up in my eyes finally spilled. I had to cover my face with my hands so they wouldn’t see how ugly my crying really was.  _ Fucking omega hormones. _ My hands are taken away from my face, one by Gundham and the other by Fuyuhiko. They held my hands tightly, both gripped by both of their hands. 

“We won’t do anything stupid, we promise, Soda,” Fuyuhiko says gently, kissing the back of my hand, “I promise you, ome-” He cuts himself off, silently cursing himself as he glances at Gundham to gage his reaction. Gundham didn’t look shocked in the slightest. I figured he already knew. I don’t know how he actually figured it out, but knowing that he knew was kind of comforting. It meant that I wouldn’t have to tell him myself. It felt a little odd to almost be called ‘omega’ though. I had never thought of myself as somebody’s omega. 

“I will not do anything that would cause later harm to myself, Fuyuhiko or you, Kazuichi,” Gundham says quietly, locking eyes with me, “I do not wish to ever upset you,” My heart begins to swell with an unfathomable amount of happiness that these two used to be, or still are, my alphas.  _ Are they still my alphas? I was never marked, but Fuyuhiko’s character said that I was his and Nagito said that I was also Gundham’s… _ I didn’t know anymore. I kind of wanted to ask them, but not here. 

“Can you please tell us what’s going on? I really don’t like seeing you sad,” Fuyuhiko’s concern was back, and I could sense Gundham’s was as well. Sighing, I free my hands from theirs and start poking at my food again. I bite at my bottom lip, debating whether I should tell them or not.  _ They promised not to do anything crazy. I shouldn’t hold secrets from them. _

“I-I uh… I know everyone agreed not to play the game, but played it,” I start, trying to push the worst parts of it out of my brain, “There was just a lot to process, and it was really upsetting,” I sigh, remembering that I got the special ‘prize’ and that one of the photos revealed that my dad died, “Oh and I uh… I found out my dad was murdered, so there’s that,” I can’t help but smile a little at that. Finding out my abusive asshole of a dad was dead and couldn’t hurt me anymore made me happier than I had been ever since we got to this island. 

“Your-your father was murdered?” Gundham asks, his eyes widening with shock. Fuyuhiko wore the same expression on his face, “Is this why you are upset?” 

“Oh, no! If I could find out who killed him, I’d probably mate with them right away,” I laugh, “My dad was an abusive, alcoholic, asshole. Based on the ‘prize’ that I got from monokuma, he got what he deserved,” My smile diminishes after a few seconds as my mind goes over the other three photos. 

“So what was it in the game that made you so upset?” Fuyuhiko asks, watching me with his intense eyes. 

“I don’t- I don’t wanna talk about it... At least not here,” I mumble, finishing my now cold breakfast, “I don’t think I  _ could _ talk about it if I wanted to,” I chuckle, “I’d probably start crying, and it’d be a total mess, and I wouldn’t be able to make it to the most important parts of it… so,” 

“That’s completely fine, Kazuichi,” Gundham smiles softly at me, taking one of my hands again, lightly kissing it and giving it a squeeze, “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t wish to,” I smile back at him.  _ He’s too good for you. You are a bad omega who doesn’t deserve his love. _ I shake the self deprecating thoughts out of my head. 

“Thanks, Gundham,” I reply, my voice coming out just above a whisper, “Thank you… both of you for listening to me,” I receive bright smiles from both of them, the smell of pride filling the space around our table. 

xXx

After breakfast, I insist that I’m really tired and I just want to go to my room and nap. Gundham and Fuyuhiko let me go, but I wasn’t going back to my cabin. I knock on Hajime’s door, hoping that the brunette beta would be there. I shuffle nervously in front of his door, hearing him moving around on the other side of it. He finally opens the door, looking slightly red in the face. 

“Hey, Soda, what’s up?” He asks, scratching the back of his head. His eyes looked almost wild. 

“Uh… well, I wanted to talk to you about something,” I reply warrily, “But I can come back later if you’re busy,” I add quickly. Hajime let out a sigh of what I think is relief, waving off my second statement. 

“No, I was just looking for something, but I can look for it later,” Hajime smiles, motioning for me to come in, “So what’s up?”

“Uh… well…” I didn’t know how to ease into this conversation easily, “I uh… kind of… I played the game and now I’m upset and I don’t want to talk with Gundham or Fuyuhiko about it because they’re crazy possessive knotheads,” The words tumble from my mouth.  _ Wow, that felt good. _ Hajime’s eyes widen slightly, an appraising look on his face. He motions for me to sit on the bed with him. 

“So, what about the game do you want to talk about?” He asks hesitantly once we’re settled on his bed. I was clutching his pillow tightly in my arms, picking at the corners nervously. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Soda,” He adds after I don’t reply for a while. 

“I think… at one point in our pasts, Gundham and Fuyuhiko were my alphas,” I begin.  _ Baby steps Kazuichi. _ I sigh before continuing, “And I think, based on what happened in the game, Nagito like raped me or something and I got pregnant. I had a miscarrige though,” I try to explain.  _ You’ve probably already lost him. _ “I don’t know. All I know is that in the game, Nagito’s character was actin’ real weird towards my character, then he had a weird conversation with Fuyuhiko’s character.” I huff, not looking at Hajime.  _ He probably doesn’t believe me. _

“Oh...kay…” Hajime says slowly once he realizes I’m not going to say anything else, “Wow, that’s… that’s a lot to process,” Hajime leans back against the wall behind him, running a hand through his hair. “And… what do you think about all of this?” He finally asks after we sit in silence for what seemed like forever. 

“I’m scared that Gundham and Fuyuhiko are going to do something stupid if they find out,” I reply quickly. Them staying alive was my top priority at the time, and for them to stay alive, I had to make sure they weren’t going to kill anyone. “I’m scared they’ll kill Nagito, and then one or both of them will get executed,” Hajime looks at me worriedly, his lips pursed as he sat there in thought. 

“You said that they were your alphas before all of this right?” Hajime asks. I nod in reply, “You told me you didn’t really like alphas, or you were scared of alphas before, so why would you have two?” 

“I don’t know, but… I want to consider them my alphas now, too,” I reply, “I… I just love them I guess… and I have no fucking clue why,” I laugh, “They’re absolute fucking knotheads most of the time,” I smile fondly, thinking about the two of them. Thinking about them being  _ my _ alphas made my heart swell. 

“Alright…” Hajime says, biting his lip and staring into space. A few minutes pass in silence. “What do you think Nagito deserves to happen to him?” Hajime asks, his face drawn in an expression that I couldn’t describe. I purse my lips, closing my eyes so I could concentrate better. 

“I don’t know. If these were normal circumstances, I’d want him to be locked up for the rest of his life,” I sigh, opening my eyes, “But now, that just seems cruel. I’d rather have someone kill me than to stay here for the rest of my life.” I start picking at the corners of his pillow again. 

“So you feel the same way about this that I do?” Hajime asks, a small smile on his face. I stare at him dumbfounded. “You’d rather die than stay here, not knowing what was really going on for the rest of your life,” Hajime sighs, sitting up straighter in his bed. He still had a smile on his face, but his eyes looked vacant and sad. He looked like he was lost and no one was going to find him. Maybe I should have stayed and searched for him a little longer. 


	6. Plan B 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko and Gundham play the game, an awkward breakfast conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one is kind of short.

I didn’t know it at the time, but that was going to be the last time I had a real conversation with Hajime. I knew that there was something up, but I didn’t mention it to anyone. Maybe I should have. Maybe I could have done something, talk to him, help him, but I didn’t. 

Breakfast was strange to say the least, I was happy to see that Gundham and Fuyuhiko were at my table though. And even though they were pissed off, they didn’t give off any unusual vibes. I wanted to ask them why they were mad, but I had an idea that I already knew why.  _ They played the game didn’t they? _

“So, did you two play the game?” I ask casually, “It’s alright if you did as long as you didn’t kill anyone,” I scoop another bite of rice onto my fork, looking at them to gage their reactions. 

“We played the game,” Fuyuhiko mumbles, taking a bite of his own breakfast, “We haven’t seen Nagito since we tied him up, so you don’t have to worry about anything, Kazuichi,” He smiles softly. 

“Are we going to speak about it now?” Gundham asks, one of his brows quirked in confusion. 

“We don’t have to,” I say through a bite of food, “If you guys want to vent, I’m fine with that though,” I can smell their growing anger as the thoughts begin churning in their heads. 

“It’s just… what Nagito did-” Fuyuhiko starts, being cut off almost immediately by Gundham. 

“Both Fuyuhiko and I were your alphas, and we weren’t able to protect you from that… that fiendish mortal,” Gundham was far angrier than Fuyuhiko was, “Tch, we were supposed to protect you at all costs, but we failed,” He closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose, “The most shameful thing for an alpha is not being able to protect their omega. I feel a deep sadness that I was not able to protect you from Nagito’s actions,” 

Fuyuhiko nods enthusiastically. “It’s just so infuriating to know that there was nothing we could do to stop him. I can’t even imagine how you felt when you found out,” Fuyuhiko was shaking with anger. My mouth hung open as I watched the anger pour off of them in waves. I think back to when I played the game, how I crumpled to the ground crying. How the tears didn’t seem to stop when I received the pictures. I don’t think I could describe the emotion I felt with words. It was like so many mixtures of emotions, that there couldn’t possibly be a word to describe it. 

“I don’t know how I felt after I played it,” I sigh, feeling a little sick to my stomach, “I uh… I don’t feel well actually,” everything feels foggy for a second before my mind clears again. My two alphas look just as worried as when I had been stabbed. 

“Do you need some water? Do we need to take you to the bathroom? Get you a bucket?” Fuyuhiko hops up from his seat, ready to run and get something, or escort me to the bathroom. 

“Ah… no I’m fine, just need to clear my head,” I say quietly, trying to smile reassuringly. Fuyuhiko sighs, sitting back down although he looked like he was ready to get up at a moment’s notice.  _ Was it always this suffocating to have an alpha, or is it just Fuyuhiko? _ I subconsciously feel my neck, expecting to feel a mate mark, but there’s nothing there. 

“Are you wondering about mate marks, Kazuichi?” Gundham asks, eyes trained on the hand placed on my neck. I nod slowly, removing my hand. “I was wondering the same thing, neither Fuyuhiko or I have mate marks either,” 

“Yeah, it’s a little odd right? I mean, if we were all mates back then, then shouldn’t we all have mate marks?” Fuyuhiko asks, “It’s just… why would we call each other mates in the game, but not have mate marks to show it?” An upset, confused smell wafts off of Fuyuhiko. It wasn’t a pleasant smell for an alpha to have. 

“Maybe it was because we were in high school at the time… I mean… I guess we’re still in high school right?” I ask, “I don’t know… It might’ve been because I’m kinda afraid of Alphas, too,” I mumble so quietly that I didn’t think they could hear it. 

“Wait… you-you’re afraid of alphas?” Fuyuhiko practically yells, “Then… then… why? Why do you let us near you?” He’s standing again, the smell of frustration filling the air. My heart starts beating faster, my hands becoming clammy.  _ He’s smaller than you, why are you so scared? _ I ask myself. Despite the voice in my head telling me not to be afraid, I can feel my fear spike as Fuyuhiko’s glare pierces my soul.  _ I’m the one making my alpha mad… _ I can feel my eyes filling with tears, my stomach clenching. 

“Kuzuryu,” Gundham’s voice booms, his arm reaching out and tugging Fuyuhiko back to his seat, “You aren’t helping,” I can hear the growl laced in with his words. His scent was angry, but I knew that anger wasn’t directed towards me. Fuyuhiko’s scent and body language calms down. Gundham’s anger diminishes once Fuyuhiko is calm. 

“I’m sorry, Soda,” Fuyuhiko apologises, his eyes trained on his breakfast. 

“I… it’s fine, Kuzuryu,” I reply, “I uh… well I guess I let you guys stay near me because I trust that you won’t hurt me. I trust that you won’t take advantage of me,” Gundham smiles at that but Fuyuhiko just looks, confused. 

“We would never take advantage of you, paramour,” Gundham smiles, “I’m glad that you trust us enough to keep us around,” He places a hand on his chest, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah… I’m grateful for that, really,” I smile back at Gundham, giving Fuyuhiko a shy version of it too. Fuyuhiko still looked baffled by my fear of alphas. His mouth opens slightly, like he wants to say something, but before he can-

“Hey, has anyone seen Hajime?” Someone shouts. My blood runs cold. I’m instantly on my feet, rushing out the door, with two confused alphas at my heels. 


	7. Plan B 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi finds Hajime. Hajime reveals a secret.

My first stop was Hajime’s cabin, when he wasn’t there, I started frantically searching the rest of the island. Gundham and Fuyuhiko couldn’t keep up with my frantic search, deciding to go back to the restaurant to wait for me. I didn’t find him at any place I thought he might be, before another thought occurs to me. 

I barge into the old hotel building brushing past Monomi and entering the dining hall. What I see shocks me. Nagito wasn’t moving, vomit covering the floor next to his head. His eyes were stuck open, eyes a cold, dead color. I was so focused on Nagito’s dead body, that I barely noticed Hajime kneeling next to him, his expression equally as dead even though his chest was moving with each breath. There was a half finished meal sitting on a tray in front of the frozen beta. 

“Ha-Hajime… what’s going on?” My heartbeat quickens as I try and hold down my own vomit. I tried to think of anything  _ but _ the worst case scenario. Hajime doesn’t move. “Ha...ji...me… Please say something,” I can’t bring myself to move towards him. My feet seem to move on their own, backing up towards the doors behind me. Before I know it, I’m running back to the restaurant, tears streaming down my face. 

“Kazuichi, hey… hey, what’s wrong?” Fuyuhiko stops me right when I run through the doors, “Where’s Hajime?” 

“I-I-I-” I try to get the words out, but I can’t seem to get them past my lips. 

“Shh… quiet omega,” Gundham envelopes me in a hug, whispering in my ear, “calm yourself before speaking,” I can feel my heart racing in my chest, hoping that Gundham can’t feel it. Despite my heart, I try to calm my breathing, clutching onto the front of his coat. 

“Nagito is dead,” My voice sounds strong even though it wavers near the end of my sentence. Everyone becomes silent, Gundham’s arms tighten around me, his scent so neutral that I almost fear it. 

“Where is he?” Gundham asks softly, “Is he still in the old building?” I nod, my head rubbing against the front of Gundham’s shirt. The tall alpha lets out a sigh of relief. “Alright, everyone, go to the old building to investigate, Fuyuhiko and I will stay with Kazuichi to get his statement,” Gundham guides me to a table, Fuyuhiko follows closely behind as everyone else leaves the restaurant. Despite the circumstances, I felt almost completely calm. Both of my alphas smelled concerned.  _ Jeez, someone’s dead and they’re worried about me. _

“I think I know who killed Nagito,” I say quietly, catching both of them off guard, “I talked to Hajime yesterday… he was acting really odd. And then when I found Nagito… Hajime was there,” I feel my eyes filling with tears, “Nagito had vomited before he died, and Hajime was holding a tray of half finished food. I think Hajime poisoned him,” I let out a sigh, blinking back my tears. 

“How are you so calm?” Fuyuhiko asks, “Weren’t you and Hajime friends?” Before I can answer, the monitors light up, Monokuma giving his ‘a body has been discovered’ speech. 

“We are friends… and I don’t know how I’m so calm… but I think… I think he killed Nagito,” I reply once the announcement is over. 

“Are you okay, Kazuichi?” Gundham asks, “You seemed so distressed when you barged in here,” 

“I had been looking for Hajime because I thought he might have been killed, but then I found him…” I replied, keeping my eyes on my hands, “He was staring at Nagito’s dead body, and he refused to look at or speak to me,”  _ This is my fault. If I didn’t tell him about the game… If I would have just stayed with him, figure out what was wrong… _

It’s too late to think like that. Nagito is dead, and Hajime probably killed him. 

xXx

When we all got to the trial ground, everyone was glaring at Hajime intently. “Monokuma, I don’t think we need to drag this trial on, we all know who did it anyways,” Akane growls. I glance between Monokuma, Akane, and Hajime. Right before Monokuma is about to agree, I cut in. 

“Wait!” I yell with a force that I didn’t know I was capable of. Everyone’s attention snaps to me, including Hajime. “I just… I just want to know why,” I say hesitantly, “Why did you do it, Hajime?” His face was dumbfounded that I was speaking to him, let alone asking him a question. 

“I decided I would do you a favor without your knowledge or input, Soda,” He finally replies, “I didn’t want him to get the chance to hurt you again,” I knew that he wasn’t saying all of it, that he was keeping something to himself. 

“You and Nagito were friends, you would hang out every morning at breakfast,” I reply, voice intent on knowing the truth. 

“It was more than that, Soda…” Hajime says solemnly, “You weren’t the only one he took advantage of. Only, this time, someone remembers.” Hajime’s eyes fill with tears, “he might not have gotten me pregnant, but he raped me just like he raped you in the past…

“I was too scared to say anything before, but now… but now,” Hajime lets out a booming laugh, startling everyone, “I got the last laugh! He can’t hurt anyone anymore,” The beta’s breathing was irregular, his eyes crazed and unfocused. “Now you know, so go ahead! Start the voting! End my misery,” It takes tensing every fiber of my being to keep myself from running. 

“We can start the voting now,” I say almost inaudibly, tears filling my eyes.  _ Not only did he out me as an omega, but he told everyone that Nagito raped me. _ I shouldn’t be so bitter. Nagito raped him too. It’s just that, Nagito probably didn’t know that doing that would mean his death. 

In the end, Hajime was stuck in a strange cryogenic pod. It filled with a thick gas that almost made it impossible to see Hajime in. I could see his fists banging against the glass every few seconds until it just… stops. I didn’t get the death, but Monokuma must have had a reason. He had to have a reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan C is coming as soon as I get inspiration to write it.


	8. Plan C 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and Big News. IDK I'm tired

The trial ended shortly after noon, meaning I had the rest of the day… no, the rest of my life, to think about what just happened. My best, and probably only friend other than my alphas just killed someone, then got killed himself. I feel my stomach twisting as flashes of his execution fill my head.  _ I think I’m gonna throw up… _ I clutch my stomach with one hand, my other reaching up to cover my mouth. Before I know it I’m kneeling on the ground outside of my cabin staring at my own pile of vomit. I’m barely aware of my alphas kneeling next to me, trying to help me into my cabin. 

The next thing I remember is Gundham wiping my face with a wet rag. I was also in different clothes than I was before. Gundham’s voice was soft and calming, his scent equally as soothing. I couldn’t process what he was saying exactly, all I knew was that it was meant to calm me down. 

“Gundham,” I mumble under my breath. 

“Yes, my paramour?” 

“Why are you my alpha?” My question seems to baffle the taller man, his eyes going wide and his body flinching slightly.

“I… don’t quite understand your question, my love,” He quickly regains his composure, continuing to clean my face. 

“You could’ve chosen any of the omegas here, yet you chose me,” 

“I was immediately drawn to you, paramour,” He replied after pondering my response for a while, “At first it was because of the lack of scent, but then… When that fiend stabbed you, I had an overwhelming urge to protect you at all costs,” His thumb cereces my cheek, his eyes finally meeting mine for the first time since I’ve regained my composure. 

“Okay…” My voice was meak, barely coming out as a whisper. Gundham stands, kissing my temple with a smile on his lips. 

“I will let you get some rest now,” He lays me down on my bed, tucking me in like I was a child, “Fuyuhiko and I will return later with something for you to eat,” He kisses me on the forehead before turning to leave.  _ Don’t leave me. _ My thoughts were conveyed by a shrill whimper.  _ Damn omega instincts. _ Gundham turns and rushes back to my side like he had never planned on leaving. “What’s wrong, paramour?” His scent was so concerned that I didn’t know what to do. 

“Please don’t leave me alone,” My voice comes out as more of a whine than me just asking for help, “I can’t be alone right now… just please stay with me,” Gundham’s concerned scent dissipates into his natural smell. 

“I won’t,” Gundham gives me a gentle smile. I lift my blankets and scoot closer to the wall so he can fit in the bed with me. He slips off his boots and takes off his coat before laying down next to me. Once he’s laying down comfortably, I press myself closer to him, resting my face right next to his scent gland. The smell of rain and cedar fills my nose. Most of the time alpha’s scents aren’t as earthy as his, but I love his and Fuyuhiko’s scents more than anyone else's.

“Thank you,” I mumble happily, finally feeling my mind drifting off to sleep. Gundham kisses the top of my head before wrapping his arms around me. 

“It’s my pleasure paramour,” I don’t have to look at him to know he’s smiling. 

xXx

I woke up five hours later when someone knocked on the door. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Gundham had already gotten up to answer the door. I saw Fuyuhiko on the other side holding three plates of food. He looked more tired than I had ever seen him.  _ Is that my fault? _ I sat up hesitantly, watching as Fuyuhiko’s tired expression turned to unbridled happiness once he saw me. I can’t help the smile that slips onto my face in return. 

“I brought dinner,” Fuyuhiko states happily, stepping into my cabin. Gundham closes the door behind him and follows him over to where I’m sitting on my bed. The two of them sit on the bed with me, Fuyuhiko handing me one of the plates that he brought in with him. “How are you feeling, Soda? I was really worried earlier when you threw up,” 

“I’m feeling better now I think,” I smile, mind going back to earlier, “I just couldn’t process the execution,” A shiver goes through my entire body and I try to place all of my focus on my food.  _ I don’t want to think about today anymore. _

“I’m sorry, Soda,” Fuyuhiko places his hand gently on mine before taking it away so we could continue eating. 

“You can call me, Kazuichi ya’know?” I smile sadly at him, “You are one of my mates,” Fuyuhiko blushes, a soft smile forming on his lips. 

“I know, I just wanted to respect your boundaries,” Fuyuhiko looks up at me, his golden eyes shining in the dim lights of my room. 

“Thank you for doing that,” 

“You don’t have to thank me for that, Kazuichi,” He laughs lightly, “You can call me Fuyuhiko too if you want,” 

Once our awkward conversation comes to an end, the three of us eat in a peaceful silence. Gundham decides to take our plates back to the restaurant, letting Fuyuhiko stay by me since I still didn’t want to be alone. 

xXx

“Kazuichi…” Fuyuhiko seemed hesitant to say anything for a long time, so finally hearing him say something startled me slightly

“Yeah,” 

“You’re on heat suppressants right?”  _ I was not expecting that question. _

“Yeah…” I reply slowly, “Why?”

“I don’t want to alarm you, but I don’t think they’re working,”  _ Well that’s pretty alarming… _

“What do you mean?”  _ Please don’t tell me it’s what I think it means. _

“I can smell your preheat,” Fuyuhiko sighs, refusing to look me in the eyes, “Both Gundham and I could smell it,” 

“Are you sure it isn’t just my normal scent?” I ask, afraid that I already know the answer. 

“It isn’t just your normal scent,” Fuyuhiko shakes his head, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Heats have a specific smell that mixes with the omega’s natural scent,” 

“But I’m just in my preheat right? How long until I’m in full heat?” My heart is racing, I haven’t been in heat since I was in middle school. 

“It’s really early, so you have a few days as long as you don’t have sex with anyone,” Fuyuhiko replies, still refusing to look at me, “It’s best if you stay in your cabin for a while so no one tries to knot you,” 

“I haven’t had a heat since middle school, at least not one that I remember! Please tell me you and Gundham will help me through it!” I was full on panicking now.  _ I don’t want my heat. How did this even happen? I was taking heat suppressants, I was experiencing the side effects of said heat suppressants! _

“Kazuichi, calm down,” Fuyuhiko moved so he was sitting next to me, pulling my face down so it’s nestled next to his scent gland. The smell of peppers and cinnamon fills my lungs. “It’s going to be okay,” My nerves instantly calm, his voice soothing me out of my fitful panic. “Do you really want Gundham and I to help you through your heat?” 

“I don’t know,” 

“It’s okay if you don’t want us to, Kaz,” His voice was so calming when he wanted it to be, “We both want you to be safe and happy, so if spending your heat with us makes you unhappy, we won’t do it,” Someone knocks on the door before opening it and coming back in. 

“Did you tell him?” I recognized Gundham’s voice. 

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko replies somberly. 

“Kazuichi, my beautiful paramour,” I can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks to me, “I wish for you to know that both the baby faced one and I will not do anything against your will. We will do everything in our power to protect you and your happiness,” I can feel the bed dip behind me where Gundham sits. His hand runs gently up and down my back. I inhale Fuyuhiko’s scent deeply one last time before pulling my face away from his neck. I look in between both of my alphas, coming to a decision. 

“I want both of you to help me through my heat…” 


	9. plan C 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi is nesting, Monokuma has something planned, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko have a meaningful talk.

I knew for my limited experience that when heats came around, the omega usually starts to nest. I had nested twice to my knowledge, well, three times now. Both my body and my mates told me that I only had a couple of days at most to nest, so basically every minute I was conscious, I was trying to make my cabin as comfortable and functionable as possible. 

I was in the middle of stocking my mini fridge when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” The door was already unlocked because Fuyuhiko and Gundham were in and out so often that it was pointless to keep it locked. 

“You should really ask who’s on the other side before agreeing to their entrance, paramour,” Gundham sighs, entering the cabin carrying a pile of blankets, “I thought I would bring you more blankets for you nest, my love,” I can see a small smile slipping onto his face as he brought the pile to my side. He had already found out that I didn’t like people touching or adding to my nest. 

“Thank you, Gundham,” I smile up at him before continuing to stock up supplies, “I’ll add them when I’m done with this,” 

“Alright, paramour,” He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the top of my head before turning for the door, “Once you’re finished with that, I believe you should take a shower and take a break from all of the work you’re doing,” 

“But making my nest is basically never done,” I pout, remembering that I was only stocking the fridge because I was getting frustrated with my nest. 

“You deserve a break paramour, I know preheats are stressful, but I want you to take care of yourself as much as you’re taking care of the preparations,” He smiles at me fondly even though I can hear the concern in his voice. I let out a dramatic sigh, knowing that he’s right. 

“Okay, I’ll take a break after I’m done stocking the fridge,” I smile innocently at him, not entirely sure if I was going to keep that promise. 

“I’m glad, Fuyuhiko and I will be back later with dinner, and most likely more things for you to add to your nest if you’d like,” Gundham smiles brightly. 

“Yes, please,” I reply cheerfully, turning back to the fridge. I hear him chuckle before the door opens and closes, signaling that he left. There’s immediately a little part of me that wishes that he didn’t leave, that he never leaves my side ever. At the same time, I’m kind of glad he’s not in here anymore. The few times I’ve nested, I’ve been alone for it, and I think I like it better that way. It gives me time to think before my brain turns to mush for a week. 

_ I don’t want to go into heat. _ I keep having the same thought over and over again.  _ How is it even possible that I’m going into heat? I was taking suppressants, I had the side effects…  _ It didn’t make any sense to me, but here I was, in the middle of my preheat. I only had most of tomorrow before it started. I really don’t want it to start. 

I finish packing the last item of food into the fridge, letting out a frustrated sigh. I know Gundham told me to relax, but if I even think about relaxing, my brain immediately starts telling me that I need to keep working on my nest. I was about to stand up so I could add my new blankets to my nest, but stopped in my tracks when I saw the yellow monitor turn on. Monokuma was sitting comfortably with a margarita in one of his paws.  _ What does he want now? It isn’t 10 o’clock yet. _

“Good evening, students,” The monochromatic bear says cheerfully, “I know it’s earlier than normal my normal announcement, but I have a new motive for all of you, and I’d really like to discuss it with you in Jabberwock Park,” Maybe it was my influx of hormones, but he seemed much more annoying than usual. “You must be here by 5 p.m. sharp, or else none of you will get the special prize I have planned. Puhuhuhu!” He laughs giddily before the monitor turns off, the screen turning black once again. 

“God I hate that bear,” I grumble to myself, turning the clock hanging on my wall to see that I have an hour before I have to go to Jabberwock Park. I didn’t want to go there for the ‘special prize’. It was more that I was afraid of what would happen if I didn’t show up. In fact, if the special prize was anything like the last one, I didn’t want to see it. 

I let out another sigh before standing up and walking over to the bathroom. I might as well take shower since I wasn’t going to have much time to mess with my nest for now. 

xXx

When I got out of the shower, Fuyuhiko was in my cabin, setting down a large stack of pillows and blankets next to the pile that Gundham had left earlier. He noticed me standing in my bathroom doorway, his face becoming crimson as he noticed I was only in a towel. 

“Sorry for just coming in, I didn’t get a response when I knocked on the door so I just let myself in,” He explains, turning around respectfully as I pulled some clothes out of my dresser. 

“It’s fine Fuyuhiko,” I chuckle, quickly slipping into some clean clothes, “You can turn around now,” I say once I’m completely dressed, looking over my shoulder to see that he was instead studying my nest. He made sure to keep his distance from it for now, but he was definitely interested in it. “It’s not done yet,” I mumble, stepping up to him so we were standing side to side. 

“I know,” He smiles softly, finally turning his head to look at me, “For not doing it much, you’re very good at it,” He casually slips his hand into mine, “You’ve made a very pretty nest, and I’m sure you can make it prettier,” He intertwines our fingers together, bringing the back of my hand up to his mouth and laying a gentle kiss on it. I can feel my face growing hotter at his gesture and his words. 

“Th-Thank you,” He smiles kindly at me before dropping our hands back to our sides. I don’t know why he decided to be my alpha. I don’t know how he can look at my nest and think it’s pretty. When I look at my nest, all I see is a mess. A comfortable mess. “Fuyuhiko,” 

“Yeah,”

  
  


“Why did you decide to be my alpha?” Just like with Gundham, my question clearly confuses him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well… it's just… you could’ve chosen any of the omegas, or the betas if you wanted,” I sigh, “But you chose me…” I close my eyes, scratching the side of my face with my free hand just so I was doing something with it, “And I know that you and Pekoyama are really close, so I kind of expected that you’d probably go for her.” At my last statement, Fuyuhiko laughs. 

“Kazuichi, Peko is basically my sister,” He chuckles, giving my hand a squeeze, “And out of everyone on this island, I’d choose to be with you and Gundham,” Fuyuhiko turns me so I’m facing him, placing a hand on the side of my face, “You are the most beautiful omega I have ever laid eyes on, Kazuichi. Your personality, your voice, your laugh. I love all of it. I love all of you okay,” A small smile slips onto my face as I look at the small alpha.  _ How did I ever get so lucky? _

“Okay,” I can feel my eyes start to well with tears, “I love you too, Hiko,” Fuyuhiko smiles gently at me, placing his hands on the back of my neck and pulling my head down so our foreheads are touching. 

“You’re beautiful,” his words are barely above a whisper, but in this moment, it seemed like he was screaming it to the world. 


	10. Plan C 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma announces the next motive. Gundham asks an important question.

Fuyuhiko and Gundham escorted me to Jabberwock park since I was in preheat and they didn’t want anything bad to happen to me. At first they insisted that I shouldn’t even go and that they’d tell me what they learned as soon as the meeting thing was over. I obviously won that argument. 

When we got to the park, mostly everyone was there, and the three other omegas seemed kind of off. It was like they all wanted to be somewhere else. As I stood in between Gundham and Fuyuhiko, I started getting that same feeling.  _ I need to go back to my nest. I need to add to it. I need to go back _ . I bit back those urges, but the thoughts were still sitting in the back of my head. 

“All of the omegas are in preheat,” Fuyuhiko mumbles to himself, “Can heats sync up with each other?” 

“They can, but only if the omegas are related,” I reply, “Other than that, if two omegas go into heat around the same time it’s purely coincidence.”  _ Now I know why they don’t want to be here. They’re either afraid, or they have an extreme urge to nest. _ My mind starts wandering to my nest again, my instincts telling me to go back immediately so I could add more comforting stuff to it. 

“Well I doubt the four of you going into heat soon is a coincidence,” Gundham sighs, eyes searching for something or someone, “Only Sonia and Pekoyama are missing,” He mutters mostly to himself. 

“Peko was going to the convenience store to get Mioda and Tsumiki something to drink,” Fuyuhiko mentions, “She’ll be here soon,” As soon as he says that, both Peko and Sonia enter the park. They were speaking with each other calmly like we weren’t all about to be introduced to the next motive. Peko smiles at Fuyuhiko as she walks past our group and Sonia gives Gundham a quick side hug before making her way over to Chiaki. 

Once they get to the people they were trying to get to, it’s like a switch was triggered. It seemed like that’s always how it worked. Everyone gets to the park, and Monokuma somehow knows that we’re all here. “Good evening my chicadees! I have a special motive for all of you in store. Though, I’m sure all of the alphas already know what it is,” Monokuma laughs maniacally from the stage, “I’m sure most of you have noticed that every omega here is in preheat, and sometime tomorrow, each of them will be in full blow heat,” The two toned bear chuckles darkly, “This isn’t any normal heat though, it’s special! I’ve spread a type of pollen all over the island that makes omegas go into heat even if they’re on suppressants. Also, your heat isn’t going to stop until someone is killed!”  _ What? _

Nobody says anything for a long time. It’s like we’re all in a trance that's impossible to get out of. “Oh come on, it’s not that bad. If someone is killed immediately, then this will be the shortest heat you omegas will ever experience!” Monokuma laughs again before disappearing completely. Under these circumstances, I should be completely worried, but at this moment, all my brain is saying is: Nest. 

Without saying anything, I grab my alphas’ sleeves and turn to start heading back to my cabin. My movement seems to break everyone out of their trance and I notice the rest of the omegas making a move to do the same thing as me. Grabbing their alphas if they have one (at this point all of them do apparently) and start heading back to the cabins. 

xXx

“Are we going to talk about what Monokuma said?” Fuyuhiko asks as he and Gundham watch me meticulously set up my nest. 

“At this point, as long as you two don’t kill anyone, I don’t give a shit,” I state bluntly, pausing for a moment before continuing my work, “Plus, I doubt Monokuma is telling the truth about the heats not ending until someone is killed,” I sigh, frustrated with my nest and with Monokuma, “I mean, heats are a biological process, and the omega body physically won’t allow heats to last for more than nine days, eleven tops,” 

“How are you so level headed about this?” Fuyuhiko asks, his voice seemed kind of shocked, “I thought you’d be more upset about this, given that you really don’t seem to like being an omega,” 

“I am upset, but anger seems to clear my mind I guess,” I grumble, violently fluffing a pillow, “What Monokuma was saying is just bullshit okay. Like, certain things in the environment can trigger heats or ruts, so that isn’t far fetched, but the shortest a heat can be is three days and there isn’t a way to stop that kind of biological process,” I angrily toss another blanket into the weird fluff pile I’m calling my nest, “I’m hungry, can one of you please get me something to eat?” I look over my shoulder to see my two alphas looking at each other before Fuyuhiko stands up. 

“I’ll go, is there anything specific you want?” He asks, already heading to the door. 

“Something sour,” I sigh, putting the last pillow I had in my nest.  _ Shit, that looks comfortable. _ I smile proudly to myself, so happy that I finally finished my nest before my heat started. I hear the door shut behind me as Fuyuhiko goes to get me something sour to eat. I don’t even know what I want, just… ya’know, if I could just have a packet of sour patch kid sour, that would be wonderful. 

I was too caught up in my own head to notice Gundham standing behind me until he rested one of his hands on my shoulder. “You’ve made a beautiful nest, paramour,” I could hear the smile in his voice. His arms slowly snake around my waist and his chin rests on my shoulder. His scent of rain and cedar fills the air around me, bringing a sense of calm. He brings his chin off of my shoulder, instead nesling his face right where my scent gland is. 

“Thank you,” I breath, my body subconsciously tilting my head to the side so he has more access to my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck before his lips pressed gently against my scent gland. Just as quickly as I felt it, it was gone. 

“You’re so beautiful, paramour, I hope you know that,” Gundham whispers, taking one of his hands and turning my head so I was looking at him. 

“I know,” I say, not really processing that I was agreeing with him. I wouldn’t normally consider myself beautiful, but if Gundham could see me that way, then maybe I was. 

“Tomorrow, when you are in heat, you will not be in control of yourself,” Gundham begins, “I wish to know now, while you are still aware, will Fuyuhiko and I be allowed to mark you?” I know my answer without having to think about it. 

“Yes,”


	11. Screw the Plan 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi Confronts Monokuma before going into heat

I tried to get to bed at a decent time, mostly by Gundham’s request so I didn’t feel crappier than I would be feeling tomorrow. But for the life of me I couldn’t get to bed. Gundham and Fuyuhiko were in their own cabins for the night so I couldn’t scent them to calm down and sleep.  _ Was my brain always this hyperactive before my heat? _

This is just weird. Why did Monokuma decide this was a good motive? I mean, I know that alphas will fight to the death to mate with an omega, but that's pretty rare. The whole, ‘the heat is going to last until someone is murdered’ is bullshit right? How could he do this literally right after Hajime’s execution? My preheat started hours after he died.  _ That’s it, I need to have a talk with that monochromatic bastard. _

I sit up in my nest, swinging my legs off of the edge before rushing out the door. I didn’t realize that I had forgotten my jacket until I was literally shivering half way to Jabberwock park. That didn’t stop me from going though, it just took a bit longer for me to end up there since I had to stop every time my whole body shook from my shivers.  _ Screw Monokuma for doing this shit to us. We’re literally just teenagers, right? This should be illegal right? It’s not like that weird bear would follow the laws anyways. _

I’m standing in the center of the park now, not sure what to do or even how to get Monokuma here. Another shiver goes through my body as a gust of wind pushes past me. I’m hugging myself, trying to rub some heat into my skin, but my teeth are still chattering so much that I’m not even sure I’d be able to talk if I tried. “Fuck…”  _ This was a terrible idea, I should just go back to my nest. _ Just as I’m about to turn around to go back to my cabin, I hear two voices coming from behind the giant bomb looking thing. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” One voice booms, clearly Monokuma’s. 

“W-why are you even out so late, Soda?” The other higher pitched and most definitely Monomi. 

“You know the rules, Soda,” Monokuma steps out from behind where the statues are supposed to be, holding onto one of Monomi’s ears, “No one is supposed to be out of their cabin after 10 o’clock unless I say it’s okay,” 

“I-I know…” I mutter, teeth clanking against each other rapidly, “I-I just… I just needed t-to ask you some q-questions,” The air is so cool against my skin, but I can feel my body already heating up. 

“Well ask away, your brain will be mush in a few hours so you better ask now,” Monokuma laughs. 

“W-well… is what you said true?” I start, my skin pricking uncomfortably with sweat even thought I was practically freezing, “Are our heats really going to last until someone dies?” Monokuma suddenly looks serious, he drops Monomi’s ear before marching towards me. 

“I usually wouldn’t tell anyone about this, but since you’re special, I suppose you have a right to know,” Monokuma’s voice is low, and deathly serious, “The pollon only work properly on female omegas, somethin’ about testosterone and estrogen balances. Anyways, you’re gonna go into heat, but it’ll be normal for you lasting however long it normally does,” He waves one of his paws dismissively, “Anymore questions?” 

“Why the hell are you doing this?” My voice is stronger than I thought it would be, “Why the hell did you do this right after you killed Hajime? Why the fuck are you doing any of this?” Tears start to spring up in the corners of my eyes, “Why are you making us kill each other?” I can feel the heat radiating off of my skin, seeing the foggy vapor coming off of it in the cool night air. 

“Because everyone should be able to enjoy the thrills of despair,” He says it so seriously that I can’t help but laugh.  _ He can’t be serious? _ I’m laughing, but deep down inside, I know that Monokuma is telling me the truth. He really is doing this for his own sick entertainment. 

I only stop laughing when the pain hits me. That searing, awful pain that engulfs my whole body.  _ It’s already starting. _ My heat is already starting. My skin feels like a blazing inferno that no one can put out. My entire body suddenly feels weak, my knees going out from under me. The air around me is freezing, but I can’t even feel it. The familiar feeling of slick sliding down my legs occurs to me, but I can’t do anything about it. I let out a low groan, laying down on the bricks that make up the ground of Jabberwock park. My breathing is ragged and labored, my only thought is that I need my alphas. “G-Gundham…” I breath, “Fuyu...hiko” I find myself trying to stand up with little to no success. 

When I’m finally able to stand, I notice that both Monokuma and Monomi are gone. I slowly start making my way back to my cabin, trying my hardest to keep my footing. The sun’s already starting to rise and I know I’m not going to make it back there on my own. My legs shake tremendously, keeping me from going at my usual pace. Tears are streaming down my face from how much pain I was in. How much I needed my alphas. 

My legs collapse from under me again, and I find myself crying even harder from frustration.  _ I need them. I need Gundham and Fuyuhiko. _ My body’s shivering so much from the pain and frustration, my eyes clouded with tears that I don’t even notice someone scooping me up into their arms until their skin brushes up against mine and the pain is gone for a split second. 

  
“Everything is alright my paramour,” I recognize the voice and scent as Gundham’s.  _ He found me. _ With that thought, I promptly passed out. 


	12. Screw the Plan 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There is smut later in the chapter. I’m sorry. I’m not good at it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat/Smut stuff. If you don’t like smut, you can skip this chapter, I’ll put a quick recap before the next chapter so you’ll know what you missed. Next chapter might also have smut IDK. Warning comes up before smut happens though.

_ “Luckily it was only a false start,”  _

_ “Thank god, could you imagine if it actually began while he was out there?”  _

_ “Let’s just be thankful that it didn’t,”  _

_ “How’d you know to even go get him?”  _

_ “The hideous rabbit came to my door telling me that our omega was in danger, I did not hesitate to go and get him,” _ Everything sounded like it was under water, but I could tell that it was my alphas speaking. My body wasn’t in pain anymore. I was warm, but it wasn’t the burning feeling of when I was going into heat. It instead felt like I was bundled up in a cocoon of blankets. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see I was in my nest, my alphas standing a few feet away from the bed. 

“Gundham,” My voice sounded raw, but I continued to speak anyway, “Fuyuhiko… What time is it? What happened?” I slowly sat up, making sure my blankets were still bundled around me. Both turned to me, a surprised look on their faces before they both rushed to my side. 

“It’s 11:30, Kaz,” Fuyuhiko smiles at me, taking one of my hands as Gundham takes the other. Both of them hesitantly take a seat on the edge of my nest. 

“You went into a false heat in the early hours of the morning while in Jabberwock Park,” Gundham answers my second question, gently caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. Slowly, everything comes back to me, going to question Monokuma only to start going into heat. I suppose I didn’t actually go into heat, but it sure as hell felt like I did. 

“What were you even doing out there, Kaz,” Fuyuhiko asks, concern laced into his voice as he squeezed my hand tighter. 

“I needed to ask Monokuma some questions… it was pretty dumb of me,” I mumble. My throat still felt raw, and my mouth was incredibly dry. “Can one of you please get me some water?” I ask, seeing both of my alphas getting ready to leap out of my nest without any hesitation. Both glance at each other before they somehow make a silent decision that Fuyuhiko would be the one to get me water. 

“What did you ask him, Paramour?” Gundham asks quietly, continuing to caress my hand. 

“I asked him if what he said about the heats were true… if they’d last until someone was murdered,” I sigh, closing my eyes, “I also asked him why he was doing this. Why he made us omegas go into heat right after Hajime’s execution,” 

“What was his reply?” 

“He said that my heat would act like a normal one, only lasting as long as one of my normal heats would,” I open my eyes again, feeling tears prick at the corners, “As for why he’s doing this, he just wants us to experience despair,” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Fuyuhiko walks back over to my nest with a glass of water in his hand. He gives it to me cautiously before sitting in his previous spot. 

“I don’t know what he means by it,” I answer planly, “I think he just wants us to kill each other for his own sick entertainment,” 

“I agree,” Gundham sighs. 

We’re silent for what feels like forever. I drink three glasses of water before Gundham decides to get us all breakfast before my heat starts. I honestly just hope it doesn’t start while he’s gone. My hand is once again in Fuyuhiko’s. He gives it a reassuring squeeze every once and awhile. He seemed much more nervous than I was. An acidic smell was mixed with his usual pepper and cinnamon scent, meaning that he was extremely nervous. It wasn’t a good smell on him. 

“Are you alright, Hiko?” I ask, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. My words seem to pull him out of his nervous daze. 

“Yeah, why?” He asks, his tone raising an octave or two. 

“Your scent was kind of acidic, you seem more nervous about this than I am,” I answered slowly. Fuyuhiko lets out a soft chuckle, turning his head to face me. 

“It was that obvious?” He asks, a nervous grin plastered on his face. 

“A little bit,” I smile in return, “I don’t think you have to be nervous, Hiko,” I give his hand another squeeze before leaning so my head was resting on his shoulder, “I think everything’s going to be alright in the end,” 

“I hope you’re right,” He mumbles, resting his cheek on top of my head. 

xXx

(Smut starts now. I’m sorry. I’m not very good at it.)

After eating breakfast, Gundham insists that I take a nap before my heat starts. I wake up an hour later, my skin prickling with sweat. My body felt like it was on fire. My eyes shoot open as I push my blankets off of me, ripping my sweat soaked tank top off of me. Both of my alphas rush to my side, quickly gathering me in their arms. Where they’re touching me feels cooler and I’m suddenly struck with the thought that I  _ need _ them in me.  _ Knot. Need knot. Mate. Breed. _

“Is he really in heat?” Fuyuhiko asks so quietly that I’m not sure if I actually heard him or not. 

“I don’t care if I’m actually in heat or not just fuck me!” I find myself shouting, “Fuck… one of you fuck me! Knot me, please!” My body starts moving of its own volition, quickly pulling my gym shorts and underwear down. I hadn’t realized how much slick was pouring out of me until I had gotten out of my clothes. Both of my alphas looked shocked at my actions, glancing between each other hesitantly.  _ Knot, mate, breed. _ I wriggle my way out of their grasps and get on my hands and knees.  _ I’m fucking pressenting? _ The clear thought breaks through before being pushed into the back of my mind again. 

It was obvious by the looks on their faces that they weren’t sure what to do. “Please, someone please knot me!” My voice came out as a pained whine, “Need… Need knot… Alpha please!” Tears started pricking in the corners of my eyes. My words send both of my alphas into action. They both begin to disrobe, glancing at each other warily. Gundham is the first to be completely naked since he doesn’t wear underwear. He gives Fuyuhiko a look as if he were asking permission, the short yakuza just nods, continuing to get undressed. Gundham positions himself behind me, his hands running down my bare back before reaching my ass. 

“Paramour, are you completely sure this is what you want from us?” He asks calmly. I groaned in response turning my head so I could see his face. 

“Yes! Please fuck me,” I practically scream, another groan escaping my throat, my head dropping back towards the bed, “Please, it hurts…” Gundham’s lips are suddenly on the back of my neck before they’re making a trail down my spine. The soft feeling distracts me from the feeling of one of his long, thin fingers entering my slick hole. I let out a soft moan as a second slid in. Fuyuhiko is now sitting in front of me, naked except for his boxers. He takes my face in his hands, lifting it so I’m looking at him. 

“You’re doing so well, Kaz,” He coos, brushing some of my hair out of my face, “So, so well, omega,” His lips meet mine as another one of Gundham’s fingers enters my ass. My whole body is sensitive to every one of their touches. Gundham’s fingers move diligently and quickly to stretch me. I break free of Fuyuhiko’s kiss panting heavily. 

“Please… knot… please alpha,” I moan as a sensitive bundle of nerves is hit. With that, Gundham removes his fingers only to receive a whine from me. The whine was quickly turned into a moan as his cock was slowly inserted into my slick hole. Gundham kisses more trails down my back as he slowly inches his cock inside of me. Once he’s fully seated inside of me, my body finally feels like it’s not on fire anymore. Once my body adjusts to his size, it starts to rock back into him. Fuyuhiko smiles at me, his hands gently caressing my face. 

“Egar are we, Paramour,” Gundham mumbles, leaving small love-bites on my neck and shoulders as he starts thrusting in and out of me. He starts slow at first, but once he starts speeding up, my arms feel so shaky and weak that they collapse, my head laning in Fuyuhiko’s lap, leaving my ass in the air. Gundham continues to thrust, his arms wrapping around my waist. 

“You’re doing so well, omega,” Fuyuhiko coos again, playing with the hair on the back of my head. 

“Alpha…” 

“Yes, omega,” His voice is so sweet, but I can tell even in my heat dazed state that he’s fighting his temptation to claim me.  _ Please alpha. _ I don’t answer, just pulling on his boxers, trying to get them off of him. “What are you doing, my sweet?” 

“Must… please you,” I say in between moans. Fuyuhiko doesn’t try to stop me this time, letting me free his erection. I quickly take his cock into my mouth, trying my best to keep my teeth away from his skin. He moans as my mouth fully engulfs his dick. He plays with my hair as my head bobs with each thrust that Gundham makes. Gundham finds the sensitive bundle of nerves again, hitting it almost every time, making me a moaning mess. I’m suddenly cumming, spurts of slick covering Gundham’s front. Both alphas moan, Gundham picking up his speed once again. 

Once Gundham’s pace quickens, his cock hitting my prostate with every thrust, I can’t help but cum again. This time, Gundham’s thrusts become more sporadic to the point that I’m almost sure that he’s about to cum as well.  _ Yes. Knot. Please. Mate. Breed. _ Despite being sure that he was about to cum, I didn’t expect both of them to cum at the same time. I was glad that Fuyuhiko pulled his cock out of my mouth before he came. Gundham’s knot caught inside of me, my inner omega so happy about that that I didn’t even notice when he marked me. 

The three of us panted, covered in sweat and cum. My mind finally felt completely clear again, though I knew it wasn’t going to last for very long. Gundham rolls us over so he’s on his back and I’m laying with my back to his chest as we wait for his knot to go down. I’m suddenly very tired again. Fuyuhiko grabs one of many blankets and pulls it over the three of us before snuggling into Gundham’s and my side. Both of their scents lured me into sleep once again. 


	13. Screw the Plan 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PLEASE READ) Recap/Summary: Kazuichi goes into heat, Gundham mates and marks him. This chapter will most likely have more smut. If you don’t like smut, skip the parts where it states where it starts and ends. Bleap Blop that is all.

When I wake up, my mind is only semi clear, my body still prickling with heat and pain. Gundham’s knot was no longer inside me, and I can feel the mate mark that was left on my neck.  _ We’re officially mates now. _ I sit up, my stomach grumbling. I vaguely remember my father saying that I had a very light heat like my mother, where there were large periods of times where I wasn’t completely out of my mind. 

“Here is some food and water, Kaz,” I see Fuyuhiko next to me holding a breakfast sandwich and a bottle of water. My stomach growls again. 

“Thank you, Hiko,” I smile, taking the food and water from him. Gundham’s arms wrap around my waist, his face burying in my neck right where his mate mark is. Fuyuhiko sits next to me, nudging his head into Gundham’s until he moves away from my neck. Gundham gives Fuyuhiko a quick peck on the lips, making the small alpha’s face turn completely red. I finish my sandwich and water quickly, surprised that my mind has been clear for so long. 

“Do you have light heats, Paramour?” Gundham asks, peppering kisses along my shoulders. 

(Smut starts here)

“Yeah,” I start purring as he starts leaving small love bites where he was just kissing, “Is it that obvious?” 

“Just a little bit,” Fuyuhiko whispers into my ear before kissing behind the shell of my ear, “You aren’t begging one of us to knot you right now so we assumed,” A shiver goes down my back, slick slowly trickling out of my ass. I slowly start to notice my thoughts becoming foggier and foggier. 

“Please knot me,” I whisper back to him, my face turning just enough for him to capture my lips with his. My legs involuntarily begin to spread, inviting Fuyuhiko to crawl in between them. He does so swiftly, not breaking the kiss. I lean against Gundham’s chest, lifting my legs so Fuyuhiko has better access to my entrance. Gundham’s hands begin traveling up and down my torso, finally settling at my nipples where he begins playing with them. I let out a soft moan, barely noticing Fuyuhiko’s member entering me. 

His lips disconnect from mine as he starts thrusting, deciding to kiss down my neck and chest. His thrusts are quick and steady, hitting my special spot every single time. I’m vaguely aware that Gundham lifts Fuyuhiko’s head and starts making out with him at one point, but my mind quickly drops that as Fuyuhiko picks up his pace. I begin letting out cries of ecstasy, my body overwhelmed with everything I was feeling all at once. I barely recognize that I’m cumming, only noticing after it happens a second time. 

When Fuyuhiko cums, his knot catching inside of me just like Gundham’s had, I’m so worn out again that I pass out as soon as Fuyuhiko marks me. 

(Smut ends here)

IN THE RESTAURANT: 3rd Person POV

Akane, Nekomaru, and Peko all sat at a table together, thinking it would be pointless to distance themselves since they were the only three there. 

“Man it’s boring without everyone here,” Akane groaned, “I even miss Tanaka and Kuzuryu’s stupid protective asses,” 

“They’ll be back in a few days, Owari,” Peko sighs, sipping her tea. 

“Yeah? And how are you so sure of that, Pekoyama?” Nekomaru asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Fuyuhiko informed last evening that his and Tanaka’s omega is not affected by the pollen in the same way that the other omegas are,” Peko replies bluntly, “The long and short of it is that Soda’s heat will last for however long his normal heats do, regardless if someone is murdered or not,” 

“It’s still bullshit that someone has to be killed before the other omegas’ heats will stop,” Akane growls, slamming her fist on the table. 

“Breaking the table won’t change anything, Akane,” Nekomaru mentions, touching her arm gently. It was obvious from the start that the two alphas had feelings for each other, they just didn’t seem to want to do anything about it because they were sure they’d find an omega some day. 

“I know, I’m just mad…” She sighs, her shoulders finally relaxing for the first time that morning, “I just need to do something to distract me from this whole mess,” 

“Why don’t we all spar on the beach,” Nekomaru suggests, “Us two agains the ultimate swordswoman?” Nekomaru puts a goofy grin on his face, trying to cheer up the gymnast. 

“I guess that could be fun,” Akane agrees reluctantly, a smile finally crossing her face. The two sports enthusiasts are surprised to see Peko smiling at them, glad that they could all do something together. 

IN A DIFFERENT CABIN

There was blood everywhere, the metallic smell mixing with that of mint, lavender, and something else. Over a dead alpha body, was a terrified, manic, omega. Laughter filled the room before the omega spoke softly to herself. “I did it… I did it! I’m in control!”


	14. What Plan? 1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a really long time. I'm going to be posting by chapter now. That is all.

Third Person Pov (It’s gonna be quick then right back to Kazuichi)

Kazuichi was right about one thing; an omega’s heat is a completely biological process that can’t be controlled. Even after an alpha was murdered, the omegas’ heats lasted for a normal amount of time. 

Kazuihci’s POV:

When I woke up on day five of my heat, my head felt clearer than it had even when I was mostly conscious. My whole body was sore and the room smelled heavily of sex.  _ What’s that other smell? _ Despite my body telling me not to move from where I was nestled in between Gundham and Fuyuhiko, I sat up. My nose searched for the foriegn, yet familiar scent. I had the urge to get up and search the room, but I didn’t want to wake my sleeping alphas.  _ They look so handsome when they’re sleeping. _

I hesitantly pushed myself into a crouching position, getting ready to crawl over Fuyuhiko so I could get out of my now messy nest. I let out a hiss of pain as my body trembled from the effort. Gundham begins to stir.  _ Shit. _ “Paramour, what are you doing?” He asks groggily, voice deeper since he had just woken up. Fuyuhiko stirs. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” I whisper, my body collapsing back in between them again, “There was just this smell… and I don’t know where it’s coming from,” I explain, looking between the both of them. 

“What’s it smell like?” Fuyuhiko mumbles, burying half his face in a pillow. 

“I don’t know… it’s kind of sweet…” I reply, staring at the ceiling as I think of what it reminds me of, “Kind of like vanilla and honey, but there’s something else too,” Fuyuhiko immediately props himself up, glancing between me and Gundham. 

“Citrus?” He mumbles quietly, locking eyes with me. 

“Yeah… that's what it is…” I reply equally as soft, “How’d you know?” 

“You’re pregnant, my beautiful paramour,” Gundham smiles widely, scooping me into his arms and leaving kisses all over my neck. I laugh, the kisses he leaves on his mark tingling slightly. Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko looks just as worried as I feel. 

xXx

Fuyuhiko and Gundham helped me get ready since I could barely walk and they both decided they wanted to do everything for me since I was pregnant.  _ Pregnant… _ Do I really want that? We’re on an island playing a killing game that we might not even survive. Now isn’t the time to be pregnant. I think Fuyuhiko feels the same way about it based on the fact that he seems stuck in his own head with a worried look on his face. Gundham on the other hand is ecstatic that I’m pregnant. It might be the hormones of the three of us getting out of my heat, but I’m not sure. 

“Are you okay, Kaz?” Fuyuhiko asks in a whispered tone as we leave my cabin. We were going back to the restaurant for the first time since everyone’s heats started. 

“Yeah, I guess so…” 

“Are you sure? Finding out you’re pregnant right after your heat probably isn’t fun,” He sighs, “Plus we’re on an island where we any of us could be murdered,” 

“I don’t know how I feel right now,” I whisper, “I guess I’m just worried about everything,” I shrug before feeling Fuyuhiko’s hand intertwining with mine. 

“I’m sure everythings going to be okay, Kaz,” 

“Everything will be okay, Paramours,” Gundham sighs, “I will protect both of you no matter what,”

“We’re both going to protect you, Kazuichi,” Fuyuhiko smiles sadly, giving my hand a final squeeze before we enter the restaurant. When we get there, mostly everyone is already there except for Ibuki, Mikan, Chiaki, and Sonia. I silently hope all of them will be here soon, but seeing Hiyoko and Mahiru here already tells me that someone has been murdered. The only question is who. 

“Paramour, are you alright? Your scent is worrying,” Gundham asks, taking my hand in his. 

“I’m okay… I just-I’m worried about the other four who haven’t shown up,” I look down at the floor as we walk to the table we usually sit at, “Mahiru and Hiyoko are here which means that someone was killed,” 

“That-that might not be the case though, right? You could have been right and everyone’s heats all just lasted the same amount of time that they usually would,” Fuyuhiko suggests. I really hope that he’s right. I keep finding myself staring at the door, waiting for our four other classmates to enter. 

xXx

Thirty minutes pass without anyone else entering the restaurant before Sonia comes barging in. She’s obviously out of breath and her clothes are slightly torn. Her once long hair looks to have been torn out of place or completely torn out in places. Everyone’s silent, waiting for her to say something. When she looks up, we notice the blood. There are scratches all over her face and neck blood trickling out of some of the deeper ones. 

“She has… she has Chiaki, please help,” Tears start rolling down Sonia’s face, her terrified eyes growing wider as time passes. Nekomaru and Peko go over to her to see what is going on. Hopefully to calm her. 

“Who has Chiaki? What happened?” Nekomaru asks calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. 

“Mikan! She’s-She’s crazy!” Sonia sobs, grabbing Nekomaru’s arm before pulling him to follow her, “We have to get back before she hurts Chiaki!” 

“Hey, calm down,” Nekomaru tries again, “just tell us what happened, we can’t help if we don’t know what we’re getting ourselves into,” 

“There isn’t time, Nidai! We have to go before she kills her! Please!” 

“Okay,” He sighs, “All omegas and their alphas stay here, we’ll be back once this is all figured out,” He nods for Peko and Akane to follow him as he’s pulled along by a frantic Sonia. 

Notes: I’m going to be posting by chapter now.


	15. What Plan? 1.5

Third Person POV:

Sonia pulls the three along until they get to Mikan’s cabin. The door is half way open, letting out a terrible stench that none of them can really recognize. Sonia doesn’t move closer to the door, seemingly waiting for the other three to go in instead. 

“Please… please go in there and help Chiaki, she’s pregnant and I-I don’t know what I’d do without her or our pup,” Sonia begins sobbing again. 

“It’s going to be okay, Sonia,” Peko assures, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze, “We’ll go in and get her and figure out what's happening,” 

“Thank you Peko,” Sonia sniffs back some of her tears, giving Peko a weak smile. Peko nods before gesturing for the two alphas to go in. 

Mikan’s cabin was in tatters. Everything was shredded or broken. It looked like a tornado had gone through her room. Even the monitor that was hung on the wall was broken so badly that it would be almost impossible to get it working again. 

“What are you doing in here?” It was Mikan’s voice, but it sounded cold. 

“We-we came here on Sonia’s behalf,” Nekomaru replies, searching for Mikan herself, “We just want to know where Chiaki is,”

“You can’t have her!” Mikan shouts, still hidden from the three’s view, “She has what I want and I’m not giving her back until I have it,” 

“What is it that you want?” Akane asks, walking closer to where the voice is coming from. 

“Get away from me!” Akane stops, “I don’t want anymore alpha filth in my room.” 

“Can I at least see Chiaki and make sure she’s okay,” Akane sighs. 

“Get. OUT!” a whimper is heard after she shouts. Akane looks back at Nekomaru, waiting to see what he has to say. 

“Peko, I think you’re going to have to handle this,” He says, patting her on the shoulder before ushering Akane out of the cabin with him. 

“There aren’t any more alphas in her,” Peko says once they leave, “May I please see you and Chiaki to make sure both of you are alright?” Two figures stand up from where they were sitting at the foot of the bed behind debris of a fight that may have occurred. Mikan looked crazed, her eyes unfocused, hair messier than it usually is, and her clothes tattered beyond recognition. 

Chiaki was bound by her wrists and a gag was placed in her mouth. She looked otherwise okay, but it was clear that Mikan had a plan for her. “What do you want now?” 

“Why have you kidnapped Chiaki?” Peko asks calmly. 

“She has what I want!”

“What do you want?”

“I-I want… I want-” Mikan’s wild eyes clear. For a moment she’s silent, “I want what I can’t have. Her eyes look distant, like she’s looking at something that isn’t there anymore. Her hands drop to her side, the hold she had on Chiaki disappearing. Chiaki immediately runs towards Peko who unties her restraints and removes the gag in her mouth. 

“What can’t you have?” Chiaki asks softly, hoping to break Mikan out of her trance. 

“I want to be happy. To have a happy life with an alpha and a pup,” Her expression sours, “But I can’t have that. I won’t ever be happy with an alpha,” She looks back to Peko, “Nobody wants a broken omega, not even Ibuki wanted me,” 

“Where’s Ibuki, Mikan?” Peko asks, slowly ushering Chiaki towards the door. 

“She’s laying on the bed,” Mikan nods towards the destroyed bed where the smell seemed to be coming from, “She couldn’t give me what I wanted so I got rid of her,” her eyes fill with tears, “I’m sorry, Peko. Tell everyone that I’m sorry,” 

“I will,” Peko and Chiaki exit the cabin, leaving the broken omega behind. 

xXx

Back in the restaurant: (Kazuichi’s POV as always)

I knew something bad had happened, but I had no idea that something like this was going to happen.  _ Mikan? The omega that helped me when I was hurt? My friend? _ I couldn’t believe that she had gone mad. That she had Chiaki held hostage. 

“Kaz, are you doing alright?” Fuyuhiko asks, reaching across the table to take one of my hands. I hadn’t realized I had been shaking until I felt how steady he was. 

“I’m fine… I’m just- I’m just processing,” I try to smile at him, but I know it’s not convincing. Gundham looks at me worriedly, reaching across the table to take my free hand. 

“It is completely fine if you aren’t feeling okay about this, paramour,” Gundham sighs, bringing my hand to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss, “You can talk to us if you aren’t feeling well,” 

“We are your mates, Kaz,” Fuyuhiko adds, “We’re here for you no matter what,” 

“I know, I know,” I sigh, “I’m just worried… about everything that’s going on right now,” I pull my hands free of theirs and start messing with my braid, “I mean, I just got out of my heat today to find out I’m pregnant. Then immediately we’re thrown into another part of Monokuma’s fucking killing game… I’m just sick of it and I’m supper fucking stressed right now,” 

“I think the same can be said for me too,” I hadn’t even noticed Mahiru or Hiyoko walking over to our table, “Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I thought we’d come over here to see you you three were holding up with everything that’s going on,” 

“It’s alright, do you two want to sit with us?” I ask tiredly, kind of happy to have other people to talk to. 

“Sure,” Mahiru smiles, but the bags under her eyes show that she’s probably equally as tired as I am. 

“So how have you guys been doing with everything going on?” Fuyuhiko asks, poking at his untouched breakfast. 

“We’re doing pretty shittily,” Hiyoko scoffs, “To be honest with you, I’m just glad that nothing’s happened to Mahiru. If something happens to her or our pup, I’d kill someone,” 

“So… you’re pregnant too?” I ask, turning my attention to Mahiru again. 

“Yeah,” She gingerly places a hand on her still flat stomach, “It’s kinda crazy huh… how everything can change in such a short period of time,” She sighs, looking over to Hiyoko, both had a far away look in their eyes, “I mean… Just a few weeks ago, none of us knew each other. None of us could have even thought that we’d be thrown into a killing game,” 

“Yeah…” The rest of us agree. 

_ Ding dong dong ding* _ “A body has been discovered!” Monokuma starts, “Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!” 

  
_ Here we go again… _


	16. What Plan? 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and that it took me so long to post this after the last two

When The others got back with a safe Chiaki, I became more and more worried about Mikan and Ibuki.  _ Where’s Mikan? Did she kill Ibuki? Why would she kill Ibuki? _ Instead of investigating, everyone sat around the table and explained what happened. Apparently we’d get Mikan’s testimony in the trial. 

“When we woke up this morning, we decided to check on Mikan and Ibuki to see if Mikan’s heat was over and if it was if she and Ibuki wanted to walk here with us,” Chiaki explained, “But when we got there…” 

“The door knob was broken from the inside,” Sonia recounts coldly, “We managed to get the door open but when we got inside, Mikan started going crazy,” She sighs, the scent of shame wafting off of her, “I tried to fight Mikan so she’d stay away from Chiaki, but I wasn’t able to stop her,

“It was like she was farrell,” 

_ Farrell? What happened to her to make her farrell? _ After Sonia was finished telling us what happened on her side of the story, Peko told us what happened when she, Akane, and Nekomaru got there. 

“I checked Ibuki’s body, and though I’m not an expert like Mikan was, it seems Ibuki has been dead for quite some time now,” Peko recounts, “I’d say about five days ago when the four of your heats started,”  _ She killed Ibuki from the start? _

_ *Ding dong dong ding*  _ “Hello students, it’s time for the class trial to start,” Monokuma’s face appears on the screen, “As always, head down to Monokuma Rock to get to the trial grounds,” No one moved.  _ What happens if we all skip a trial? _ We’d probably all get executed. 

Sighing, I stand up, shocking almost everyone at the table. “Come on, let’s get this over with,” I gesture for everyone to follow me, though I’m not sure if they’re going to or not. In a way, it didn’t really matter to me if they followed or not. I knew we’d all get to the trial ground eventually whether we liked it or not. 

xXx

Everyone was somber except for Mikan. None of us wanted to do this.  _ I _ didn’t want to do this. For a long time, Mikan was one of my only friends here, and now I knew she was going to be executed.  _ Two of my best friends in a row… _ It made me worried that the next people to die would be my alphas. I know it shouldn’t be my worry, but it is. 

“Are any of you going to talk or are you all just going to stand there?” Monokuma sighs from his throne, “Y’all are starting to bore me to death,” 

“I’m sorry,” Mikan apologizes quickly, “I’m sorry for kidnapping Chiaki, Sonia,” 

“I… forgive you,” Sonia glances between all of us before her gaze lands on Mikan again, “I forgive you because Chiaki has as well,” 

“You shouldn’t forgive me!” Mikan cries, “I was going to do something terrible to her and-and I had already done something t-t-terrible to Ibuki,” Tears are pouring down her face, “I don’t deserve your forgiveness!” 

“Mikan,” When her name left my mouth I was surprised I had begun speaking, “What  _ were _ you going to do to Chiaki?” 

“I was going to steal her pup,” Mikan’s tears began to falter for a second, her eyes clearing until there was no more fear in them, “I wanted so badly to have a normal heat, to become pupped just like the rest of you…” Mikan sniffed, “But my body wouldn’t allow it,” 

I could hear some of the alphas murmuring in confusion, but one look at the rest of the omegas and I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. “You’re infertile,” I mumble just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“I am…” She laughs sadly, “When Ibuki found out, she got frustrated that I wasn’t going to be able to be pupped,” Tears streamed down her face more frequently now, “It’s not my fault my family made me this way…

“It’s not my fault that alphas think they have a right to take and take and take from whatever omega they want,” She growls, “It’s not my fault that Ibuki decided that since I was broken she could just over power me and take anyways,” Now I could see how Mikan could be farrell, “Though I guess it is my fault that Ibuki is dead now because of it,” 

I didn’t want to be here anymore. I didn’t want to question her. I didn’t want to speak. I didn’t want to be here for her execution. And I didn’t want to vote. But I did vote. And I did see her execution. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> So… monokuma showed up. Hajime and Kazuichi are becoming friends. Next chapter is gonna be a time skip to before the party where the first murder happens. By the way, this doesn’t take place in the virtual reality life simulator thing cause it doesn’t really apply to the story I wanna write, and they aren’t the remnants of despair. So yeah, anyways… hugs and kisses. Stay healthy my lovelies.


End file.
